Dracos Pligt
by Sigrid Frost
Summary: Malfoy familien var faldet i unåde hos Mørkets Herre. Og Draco skulle redde familiens ære på den værst tænkelige måde. Voldemort vil forhindre indavl hos fuldblodsfamilierne og skabe den næste mægtige halvblodstroldmand. Draco og Hermione er udvalgt til opgaven. Dramione. Mature Adult Content! Midlertidig pause, mens de nuværende kapitler bliver oversat til engelsk.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling ejer Harry Potter, jeg låner kun karaktererne for en stund.

**Advarsel:** Denne fanfiction indeholder voksne temaer i form af _torture_, _lemon/lime_ og _dub-con_. Hvis dette indhold virker stødende på dig, så læs ikke videre.

**Forfatters note: **Her er mit bud på en Dramione Min fanfiction begynder i bog 7 omkring det tidspunkt hvor Harry, Hermione og Ron tages til fange på Malfoy Landstedet af snapperne. Der vil forekomme mindre ændringer i handlingen sammenlignet med kanonen. Jeg regner med at udgive et nyt kapitel cirka hver 14. dag.

**Kapitel 1. **

**Skrig i mørket.**

DPOV

Skrigene trængte igennem de massive stenmure i Malfoy landstedet. De gik gennem marv og ben og fik nakkehårene til at rejse sig. Skrigene fik hjertet til at banke hurtigere og vækkede en urgammel trang til at flygte eller kæmpe. Det lød som en sidste advarsel fra et jaget dyr til flokken, inden det blev fortæret af det glubske rovdyr. En kaglende latter fra torturbødlen tvang sig vej igennem de tykke stenmure og blandede sig med skrigene. Det var en lyd af ondskabsfuld vellyst fra en heks, der gjorde det, hun var allerbedst til, nemlig at pine sine ofre til vanvid. At fortrænge enhver menneskelighed hos offeret og kun efterlade en tomt, sjæleløst hylster. Skrigene lød som om der kun var de sidste mentale forsvarsværker tilbage, inden offeret gav slip på denne verden og hengav sig i vanviddets vold. Ligesom talrige andre før hende havde gjort.

"Fuck!" mumlede Draco og trak dynen om omkring ørerne. Han vidste, at ingen kunne torturere som Bellatrix. Alice og Frank Longbottom var omvandrende beviser på dette. Nede i krypterne var heksen med de sorte, viltre krøller tydeligvis i sit es, når hun kunne torturere al fornuft og værdighed ud af en stakkels fange med Dolorosoforbandelsen.

Endnu en søvnløs nat ventede ham. Hvor han dog hadede den situation, han befandt sig i. Han hadede sin far Lucius for at trække familien ind i Mørkets Fyrstes inderkreds. Og han hadede ham endnu mere for at falde i unåde hos selvsamme Mørkets Fyrste og dermed være skyld i, at Draco blev presset til at tilslutte sig dødsgardisterne og tage mørkets mærke. Han nærede et flammende had til Ham-Som-Ikke-Må-Nævnes for at gøre det 6. år på Hogwarts til et helvede ved at sende ham på den håbløse mission at myrde professor Dumbledore. Mest af alt hadede han sig selv! For at miste modet og fejle sin mission, da det gjaldt. Hvis bare han var rejst afsted, inden det blev for sent. Flere gange, mens han fortvivlet gemte sig på hulkende Huldas toilet for at planlægge hvordan han skulle myrde professor Dumbledore, drømte han om bare at stikke af fra det hele og starte på en frisk et fremmed sted, hvor ingen kendte til hverken Mørkets Herre, dødsgardister eller Malfoy-klanen. Et sted, hvor vejret og vandet var varmt, og heksene var frække. Et sted, hvor han var fuldstændig fri for forventninger og pres. Men det var nyttesløst. Mådehold havde aldrig været Mørkets herres stærke side. Reptilmanden og hans kumpaner ville sikkert forsøge at overtage verdensherredømmet, når de engang i en snarlig fremtid havde besejret den Britiske troldmandsverden. Intet mindre kunne gøre det. Og forrædere og desertører blev forfulgt med alle midler og fik en grusom og pinefuld død, når de endelig blev fanget. Draco gøs ved tanken.

Tidligere på aftenen var den gyldne trio blevet taget til fange, fordi den bebrillede gulddreng pludselige havde følt en ubændig trang til at benævne Du-Ved-Hvem ved rette navn, til trods for tabuet. Snapperne havde bragt dem ind med det samme. En eller anden havde forhekset potterdrengens fjæs til ukendelighed, og snapperne var for dumme til at finde ud af, hvor værdifuld deres fangst egentlig var. Draco var blevet tilkaldt for at identificere fangerne, og havde, med sin sædvanlige Malfoy dræven, benægtet ethvert kendskab til identiteten på flæskefjæs og de to side-kicks. Han havde selvfølgelig på lang afstand genkendt både potterdrengen, mudderblodstøsen og væslet, men var uendeligt træt af hele denne situation. Træt af at det psykotiske slangemenneske og hans kumpaner havde invaderet hans barndomshjem. Jo mere han havde med Mørkets Herre at gøre, desto mere undrede han sig over, hvordan størsteparten af de gamle fuldblods familier kunne støtte en så åbentlyst ravende vanvittig og uberegnelig person, som for længst havde bortkastet sin menneskelighed. Bare det at kigge på ham var en overvindelse. Hudfarven var måneskinsbleg, som om han var et lig, det netop var gravet op af jorden, øjnene lyste rødt og ondt, og lignede en slanges. Og i stedet for en næse havde han kun to huller. Fingrene var lange og edderkoppe-agtige.

Han huskede hvordan han som syv-årig var gået på opdagelse på Malfoy landstedet en kedelig dag i sommerferien, hvor det regnede. I et stateligt værelse, som i sjældne tilfælde blev brugt som mødelokale, var han stødt på farfaderen, Abraxas Malfoys portræt. Abraxas' portræt viste en aristokratisk udseende ældre herre med langt gråt hår og intelligente øjne. Det var som at se en ældre udgave af Lucius, men hvor Lucius udstrålede snuhed, udstrålede Abraxas autoritet. Draco var ekstatisk over muligheden for at hilse på sin farfars portræt for på den måde at lære ham bedre at kende. Lucius talte kun sjældent om ham. Abraxas portræt virkede også ganske fornøjet ved at hilse på sin sønnesøn. De havde tilbragt flere timer i hinandens selskab. Timer, hvor Abraxas havde fortalt ham mange af Malfoy klanens fortrolige hemmeligheder. Han havde hørt alt om Malfoy familieringens magiske kræfter. Desuden havde Abraxas fortalt ham om landstedets hemmelige udgang gennem krypterne, som udelukkende kunne åbnes med familieringen. Landstedets første ejer, Armand, havde vist været meget inspireret af, hvordan en ræv altid har flere udgange fra sin hule. Senere havde han hørt uhyggelige historier om slottes krypter og om monstre fra fortiden. Samme aften kunne Draco ikke falde i søvn, fordi han lå og tænkte på et frygtindgydende monster fra krypterne med måneskinsbleg hud, røde øjne og lange og edderkoppeagtige fingre. Et monster, som næredes af sine ofres frygt og bæven, inden det sugede al livskraft ud af dem. Når ofrenes livskraft således var blevet fortæret, blev de en del af monsterets sjæleløse hær, en armé af følelseskolde mennesker med tomme øjne. En hær, som altid blindt adlyd ordrer. Mørkets fyrste var det monster fra hans mareridt! Ligheden var slående, lige fra de røde øjne, til de edderkoppeagtige fingre. Måske havde Abraxas forsøgt advare ham om fremtidige begivenheder.. Dagen efter ville Draco besøge farfaderens portræt igen, men billedet var flyttet, og han havde aldrig siden fundet det.

Nå, men i går var Bellatrix kort tid efter kommet forbi og havde straks genkendt mudderblodstøsen og kunne umiddelbart efter lægge to og to sammen, hvad angik identiteten på den resterende del af den gyldne trio. Men i stedet for at tilkalde mørkets fyrste med det samme, kaglede hun op om noget, der var blevet stjålet fra hendes bankboks. Avery stødte til selskabet kort efter, og tilkaldte straks Ham-Som-Ikke-Må-Nævnes, da han havde forstået sagens rette sammenhæng. Herefter foregik flere ting samtidigt. Sankt Potter og Væslet forsvandt pludselig sporløst. De blev vist nok befriet af en skør husalf, som var blevet ramt af en besværgelse under flugten. Bellatrix havde samtidig grebet Granger og slæbte hende afsted mod krypterne. Mørkets herre var _ikke _tilfreds, for at sige det mildt. Men mærkeligt nok forhindrede ingen Bellatrix i at fortsætte sine selskabslege med Granger nede i de skumle krypter, hvilket gjorde, at Draco nu lå og vendte og drejede sig i sengen til lyden af mudderblodstøsens desperate skrig.

"Ækle mudderblodstøs! Når jeg er færdig med dig, kan du ikke engang huske dit eget navn."

Bellatrix' skærebrænderstemme trængte trængte igennem både de tykke mure og dynen omkring Dracos ører. Igen lød den ondskabsfulde latter. Draco kunne forestille sig, hvordan hun kastede de lange sorte krøller tilbage og kaglede med et manisk glimt i øjnene. Hvordan kunne det være, at, af alle de besværgelser han havde lært i sin tid som troldmand, var der ikke en eneste, der kunne blokere lyd udefra. Lige nu ville det have været særdeles nyttigt. Ligeledes en sovedrik!

En desperat klagende lyd, der lød mest af alt som et primalskrig, nåede ham igennem murene.

"Nu kan det være nok" brølede han, fløj ud af sengen, og hamrede sin knyttede næve ind i væggen flere gange efter hinanden, hvilket gav ham en vis tilfredsstillelse. Det gav ham en følelse af at gøre noget, at handle. Han blev mere og mere ophidset, råbte og hamrede løs, indtil der lød en knasende lyd. Fuck, det gjorde ondt! Han kneb øjnene hårdt sammen og holdt hånden mellem benene. Han skulle lige samle mod sammen til at inspicere skaderne. At se på blod og lemlæstede organer havde altid gjort ham skidt tilpas. Med bævende hjerte tog han hånden op og kiggede. Hele hånden dunkede og værkede, og den ene kno var banket ind. Over knoen var huden revnet, og små dråber af blod piblede frem. Stenvæggen, til gengæld, havde ikke fået den mindste skramme. Malfoy landstedet var ikke sådan at slå i stykker, selv over for mørk trolddom var murene i Malfoy familiens tilholdssted meget modstandsdygtige. Det var sikkert en af grundene til, at landstedet på nuværende tidspunkt var dødsgardisternes tilholdssted, tænkte Draco. Det, og så Lucius' gæld til Mørkets Herre.

"Flot Draco, nu har du smadret din hånd. Og til med den højre!", vrængede han af sig selv, dernæst mumlede han "accio tryllestav."

Han viftede sin tryllestav over den mishandlede hånd et par gange. Det var akavet at bruge venstre hånd, og ingen af de besværgelser han forsøgte sig med så ud til at virke efter hensigten. Huden fik han til at hele nogenlunde, men knoen var stadig trykket ind. Hvad han havde brug for nu var Madam Pomfrey og et par dråber skelegro. Bare ærgerligt at ingen af delene var indenfor rækkevidde på nuværende tidspunkt på grund af slangefjæs og hans skare af røvslikkere.

Han vendte sig om og kiggede fraværende rundt i sit værelse, da han pludselig øjnede den store globus ved lænestolen og fik en ide til, hvordan han kunne få lidt hjælp til at falde i søvn.

"Lumos" mumlede han og svingede tryllestaven. Herefter gik han hen til den noget antikt udseende globus, som han heldigvis havde ladet stå åben, sidst han tog af indholdet. Ved brug af venstre hånd, samt ved begrænset hjælp af sin defekte højre hånd, fik han bugseret låget af ildwhiskyen og spildte samtidig ned af sig selv. Hvis nogen fra Slytherin havde set ham i denne ynkelige situation, ville han aldrig høre enden på det. Han skar en grimasse ved tanken. Men fuck det, Malfoy familien havde alligevel mistet stort set al respekt fra de andre fuldblods familier. For få år siden havde Malfoy familien været en af de fornemste fuldblodsfamilier, nu var der vist kun formuen tilbage at være stolt af, så længe den nu engang rakte. Krig var en dyr hobby. Han kastede et glas i halsen, og nød den brændende fornemmelse ned gennem spiserøret. Smerten fra halsen var perfekt til at kvæle smerten fra hånden og de fjerne, desperate skrig. Det var i øvrigt noget tid siden han havde hørt det sidste skrig. Det undrede ham. Så hurtigt plejede Bellatrix da ikke at lade sine ofre slippe. Var hun mon død nu? Var det virkelig slut med den stræbsomme buskhårede heks og hendes evindelige nævenyttige kommentarer? Han skyndte sig at kaste et nyt glas i halsen for at kvæle alle de ubehagelige tanker, der kværnede rundt i hovedet på ham.

Med glasset i hånden kiggede han rundt på væggene med et bittert drag om munden. De var fyldt med magiske fotos af alle hans små og ubetydelige succeser gennem årene. Der var et billede af en ung Draco på vej til Hogwarts for første gang med skinnende ny kappe og tryllestav. Det hvidblonde hår var redt tilbage, og han var flankeret af sine stolte forældre. Et andet billede viste ham på kosteskaft i Quidditch-uniform i færd med at fange det gyldne lyn.

Han havde alt i alt et rigtigt drengeværelse. Sengetøjet var slytheringrønt og dekoreret med slanger. Gardinerne var prydet med de bedste spillere fra Quidditch Worldcup 1994. På de massive reoler i mørkt træ stod flere trofæer og pokaler. Værelset havde længe trængt til en opdatering, men han havde ikke gidet, når han, indtil for ganske nylig, kun var hjemme i ferierne. Enkelte nyere genstande havde fundet vej til værelset, blandt andet den antikt udseende globus med ildwhiskyen, samt nogle tykke bøger, som omhandlede vigtigheden af at holde troldmandsslægternes blod rent. Dette emne havde interesseret ham meget de senere år på Hogwarts. Men det var før han blev udsat for de skøre tilhængere af denne ideologi døgnet rundt.

Dengang han gik på Hogwarts, gjorde han altid grin med de familiemedlemmer som holdt endeløse tirader om, at han bare skulle nyde tiden på troldmandsskolen, for det var den bedste tid i livet. På det tidspunkt virkede det på ingen måde som den bedste tid i hans liv. Han havde længtes mod livet efter Hogwarts, hvor han skulle stræbe efter magt og studere mørk trolddom. Nu indså han, at de havde haft ret. Det havde virkelig været hans bedste tid, siden var det hele gået ned ad bakke. Alle de små genvordigheder han havde haft med den gyldne trio, den intense konkurrence på quidditch-banen, kampen for at bestå sine eksamener, og den forgæves kamp for at blive årgangens nummer 1, alt dette virkede som søndagsudflugter i forhold til tilværelsens udfordringer nu. Hans far var efterhånden en mand på sammenbruddets rand, hans mor bar et tykt lag make up for at skjule, at hun græd sig selv i søvn hver nat.

Han blev overmandet af et pludseligt raseri og kylede glasset mod væggen. Der lød en klirren, da det splintredes i tusind stykker. Han greb flasken, tog den op til munden og bundede resten.

En behagelig summen bredte sig i hovedet. Han satte flasken ned og bevægede sig tilbage mod sengen. Men der var pludselig overraskende langt. Gulvet var ikke længere lige, og det hele snurrede rundt. Det var egentlig ynkeligt som han væltede rundt alene i sin brandert, tænkte han, og følte sig ussel. Han stavrede hen mod sengen, mens han støttede sig til væggen og væltede sanseløst ned i dynerne.

"Nox", mumlede han med sløret stemme. Alt lys i rummet forsvandt, og et øjeblik efter faldt Draco i en tung, drømmeløs søvn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2. **

**Tortur.**

HPOV

"Dolor!" snerrede heksen med de sorte viltre krøller og pegede tryllestaven hen mod Hermione.

Spidsen af staven gnistrede, og en blegrød stråle skød ud fra spidsen og ramte hende på skulderen. Hun mærkede med det samme en intens varme. Kort efter bredte en flamme sig fra skulderen og til hele hendes krop, som en gnist tænder et bål. Det brændte i halsen når hun trak vejret, hun havde svært ved at få luft og sorte prikker dansede foran hendes øjne. Hun så flammer. Hendes fødder og hænder var brandvarme og smertende. Hun kunne mærke huden boble. Hun kiggede ned af sig selv. Store brandvabler voksede frem. Hendes kappe smeltede og klistrede sig brændende fast til huden. Alle kroppens muskler krampede og hendes mund fortrak sig i en grimasse. Hun spændte kroppen som en flitsbue og lænkerne raslede metallisk. En intens smerte, som hun aldrig havde før havde følt, gjorde hendes tanker slørede. Hun kunne mærke, hvordan hendes hænder og fødder forkullede og smuldrede, som hos en spedalsk. En lugt af råd, fordærv og brændte lemmer rev i hendes næsebor.

Der var et højt skingrende skrig. Var det hende selv? Måske. Hendes hoved var et kaos, hun kunne ikke tænke klart, det eneste hun følte var hvordan hendes krop og hendes organer brændte op i en vanvittig helvedesild. Der var flammer alle vegne. Flammer slikkede langs hendes arme og ben. Flammer dansede på væggen og gav lys og skygge. Dansende flammer skød ud fra torturbødlens sorte, krøllede hår. Øjnene lyste rødt, blikket var tomt, hun havde ikke en tryllestav i hånden, men en trefork. Der lugtede sødligt af brændt kød. Huden boblede og sydede og var ved at brænde op. Hun var snart helt uden hylster. Intet filter mellem hende og omgivelserne. Ingen beskyttelse. Kun en hånlig, kaglende, ondskabsfuld latter, mens hun brændte op.

Nu skreg hun. Højt og desperat. Et dødsskrig.

Flammerne forsvandt igen pludseligt. Hun faldt sammen i lænkerne, udmattet, kunne ikke engang holde hovedet oppe selv. Helt slap lå hun på det kolde stengulv i krypterne under Malfoy landstedet.

"Sådan en beskidt ulækker mudderblodstøs" gnækkede Bellatrix. "Tisser i bukserne!".

Hermione kom langsomt til sig selv. Hun virrede med hovedet og blinkede med øjnene. Over hende tronede torturbødlen med de viltre sorte krøller. Heksen havde helt sorte, intense øjne og stønnede lavmælt og nydelsesfuldt. Langsomt, meget langsomt løftede Hermione hovedet og kiggede ned af sig selv. Huden var mærkeligt nok intakt. Ingen forkullede lemmer! Intet afsvedet hår. Hun så en stor våd plamage i skridtet. Underligt! Det havde hun slet ikke mærket.

Bellatrix tog en kniv op af lommen, trådte hen til Hermione og greb hende arm.

"Du er en beskidt mudderblodstød og ikke værdig til at omgås rigtige fuldblodshekse og troldmænd! Nu kan alle se, hvor besudlet dit blod er" snerrede hun og gav sig til at skære i Hermiones arm.

En intens smerte spredtes, hvor kniven ramte armen, selvom det var bagateller i forhold til smerten under Doloroso forbandelsen. Ydmygelsens tårer pressede sig på. Blodet dryppede ned på det klamme stemgulv. Hermione blev let i hovedet, der var sorte prikker for øjnene, og det hele snurrede rundt. På nuværende tidspunkt ville det være en befrielse bare at falde om og kunne hengive sig til mørket. Hun overvejede at give slip på det hele og bare give op.

"Hey", lød en vred stemme og klaskede hende hårdt på kinderne, "Hold dig vågen! Jeg er slet ikke færdig med dig endnu! Hvad har du og dine imbecile venner taget i min bankboks?"

Hermione åbnede munden og prøvede at svare, men der kom ingen lyd ud. Hendes tunge var som sandpapir og halsen brændte. Hun prøvede desperat at tvinge en lyd frem. Lige nu var hun parat til at sige hvad som helst, bare hun kunne slippe for at blive udsat for Doloroso forbandelsen endnu engang. Hvis hun dog bare kunne få stemmen til at samarbejde.

Hun åbnede munden og prøvede igen, men der lød kun et hæst, halvkvalt støn.

"Hvor er dine manerer? Har dine uduelige muggler-forældre ikke lært dig, at du skal svare, når du bliver spurgt om noget? Uopdragne muderblodstøs!" vrængede Bellatrix.

Hermione prøvede desperat at frembringe en lyd, og fægtede med armene, mens lænkerne raslede.

"Nå, du vil altså ikke samarbejde. Så må jeg hellere hjælpe stemmen lidt på gled" snerrede Bellatrix.

Hermione rystede desperat på hovedet.

"DOLOR!"

"Nu dør jeg" nåede Hermione lige at tænke, inden flammerne vendte tilbage og al tankevirksomhed ophørte. Hun lå og vred sig i en sø af ild og svovl og afskårne lemmer. Et inferno af menneskelig lidelse og fornedrelse. Et sted uden håb eller drømme for fremtiden. Kun pine og tænders gnidsel. Den intense og brændende smerte fra før var tilbage for fuld kraft. Hen over det hele svævede en kaglende og vanvittig latter. Folk omkring hende i lavasøen lå og vred sig i smerte i hver deres personlige helvede. Der lød eder og forbandelse og tryglende stemmer. Luften var befængt med en lugt af rådne æg og sod.

"Det brænder, det brænder, det brænder" var det eneste hun kunne tænke på.

Hvor længe lå hun og vred sig i søen. Et minut, en time, et helt liv. Hun vidste det ikke. Bare hun kunne dø! Måske var hun død og dette var helvede. Det brændte intenst i hendes ansigt. Hun skreg og jamrede af smerte. Kunne intet se. Hun kunne mærke hvordan hendes øjne kogte op og trillede ud af øjenhulerne. Huden i ansigtet brændte væk. Tusind flammer slikkede over hele hendes krop. Indvoldene vred sig. Hvordan kunne hun stadig være i live? Hele hendes krop var maltrakteret og forkullet.

Pludselig var det slut igen. Denne gang lå hun bare som død med lukkede øjne. Mentalt havde hun næsten forladt denne verden. Hun kunne knap nok mærke sin krop og anede ikke, hvor hun var. Hun ænsede ikke den skumle fugtige krypt med det hårde stengulv, og de grove, rustne lænker, der holdt hende fanget.

Der var en der stod og råbte noget til hende. Noget med en bankboks. Hvilken bankboks? Hvad var en bankboks? Hun var ligeglad. Ville bare synke ned i glemslens mørke og forlade denne verden. Nogen ruskede i hende. Hun reagerede ikke. Ænsede ingenting. Hele hendes krop var ubevægelig og slap.

Pludselig lød en dyb, baryton stemme. Tydeligvis en mands stemme.

"Hvad har du gjort Bellatrix?!", sagde en ophidset og underligt bekendt stemme. "Mørkets herre skulle bruge mudderblodstøsen i live!"

"Jamen hun er i live. Se! Brystkassen hæver sig. Hun trækker vejret", svarede kvindestemmen hurtigt og en anelse nervøst. "Jeg regnede da ikke med, at hun ville være så svag. Jeg er jo knap nok startet."

"Da mørkets herre befalede, at hun skulle være i live mente han i live og intakt! Ikke i live og lallende grøntsag!"

Hermione mærkede i sin omtågede tilstand at lænkerne blev løsnet. Hun registrerede svagt at nogen løftede hende op og tog hende op i sine arme.

"Jeg håber for din skyld, at mørkets herre alligevel kan gennemføre sine planer med mudderblodstøsen, efter at du har leget katten efter musen med hende" snerrede stemmen med slet skjult væmmelse. "Ellers kan det være du selv er musen inden længe."

"Du skal vist også selv passe på!", hvæsede kvindestemmen. "Det kan godt være du kan narre de andre dødsgardister, men mig narrer du ikke. Du har været i det demente drog Dumbledores inderkreds for længe. Din loyalitet er ikke hos os længere!"

"Jeg vil ikke stå og krydsforhøres om min loyalitet af en person som dig. Mørkets herre har tillid til mig, hvilket han også har al mulig grund til," svarede mandestemmen afmålt.

En dør smækkede, og to stærke arme bar hende afsted. Hun kunne mærke rystelserne fra hvert skridt gennem kroppen, og det virkede næsten beroligende. Hun vidste ikke hvor længe hun var blevet båret, men efterhånden begyndte omgivelserne ligeså stille at vende tilbage. Tankerne myldrede stadig rundt og hun kunne lugte svovlsøen. Men begyndte også at undre sig over hvor hun var, og hvem hun var med. Havde hun sagt noget til Bellatrix? Havde hun afsløret planerne om at destruere de mange horcruxer? Hun anede det ikke. Der lå et slør over hendes bevidsthed. Og egentlig var hun også fuldstændig ligeglad med det hele. Det eneste hun kunne tænke på var ild, flammer og mennesker, der vred sig i en lavasø.

Nogen lagde hende på en dejlig blød madras. Var det en eller anden konspiration? Skulle hun lulles ind i falsk tryghed, inden de begyndte at torturere hende igen? Ville hun se Bellatrix igen? Tanken gav hende øjeblikkeligt kvalme. Eller havde de andre planer med hende? Hun åbnede øjnene til små sprækker, og fik øje på en kroget næse og en velkendt, fedtet, sort manke.

"Snape" kvækkede hun, og lukkede øjnene igen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3. **

**Indavl.**

DPOV

Nogen blev ved med at ruske i ham. Han missede mod det skarpe lys fra vinduet.

"Hr. Draco skal stå op nu. Meget vigtigt og hemmeligt møde med Mørkets herre finder sted snart".

Han mumlede noget uintelligent, tog armen op foran øjnene og vendte sig om.

"Hr. Draco er nødt til at stå op nu, det befaler Hr. Lucius." Husalfen lød tiltagende nervøs.

"Ja, ja Blinky, jeg skal nok", kvækkede han, satte sig op og gned sig i øjnene. Værelset drejede i det mindste ikke rundt mere, til gengæld blev han belønnet med en dunkende hovedpine, som næsten overdøvede den vedvarende dunkende smerte fra hånden. Var det ikke for ildwhiskyen, havde han garanteret ikke kunnet sove i nat for smerter. Han stønnede svagt.

"Værsgo, drik dette", sagde husalfen og satte en vårgrøn eliksir foran ham. Drikken lugtede stærkt af peber og citrus, og lignede til forveksling den, hans kammerater fra Slytherin plejede at drikke mod tømmermænd. Draco skar en grimasse og bundede. Langsomt lettede hovedpinen lidt, og han fik den samme fornemmelse af hjertebanken og let rysten på hænderne, som efter at have drukket 3 - 4 kvik-op eliksirer.

Han klædte sig hurtigt på, greb sin tryllestav og begav sig ad de lange gange mod spejlsalen, hvor størsteparten af møderne blev afholdt. Mens han gik, huskede han med gru skrigene fra i nat.

"Fucking mudderblodstøs med sit evindelige heltindekompleks. Stikker snuden i ting, som hun skulle holde sig lang væk fra" knurrede han for sig selv, og tænkte på, om det var sidste gang hun havde set den nævenyttige besserwisser med hår som en fuglerede. Hun var nok død nu. Eller sindssyg ligesom Longbottoms forældre. Han gøs ved tanken.

Bang! På vej rundt om et hjørne stødte han ind i noget hårdt og sort. Han mistede balancen og rullede sig sammen som en kugle for at undgå at lande på sin maltrakterede højre hånd.

"Ved Salazars skæg!" lød en ed fra den uventede mur.

Han kiggede op og så den velkendte, flagermuselignende skikkelse. "Åh gudfar, hej".

"Vel mødt, Malfoy! På vej til spejlsalen går jeg ud fra" sagde professor Snape og løftede brynet spørgende.

Draco nikkede samtykkende.

"Har du været oppe at slås?"

Draco mumlede et eller andet uforståeligt til svar.

"Med en mur, måske?" tilføjede professor Snape tørt og sukkede. "Giv mig hånden!"

Draco rakte tøvende hånden frem og beredte sig på det værste. Smerte var ikke det, han var bedst til at håndtere. Nogen ville måske bag hans ryg kalde ham pivet.

Professor Snape bevægede tryllestaven over hånden og mumlede "Reparo ossosum". Pludselig ramte en stærk smerte hånden, som en kniv der flænsede sener og muskler fra hinanden. Draco bed tænderne sammen hårdt. Ligeså pludseligt var smerten væk igen. Han bevægede forsigtigt fingrene. De kunne bøjes og strækkes uden problemer. Smerterne var væk. Hånden kunne bruges igen.

"Tak gudfar," mumlede han hæst.

Sammen hastede de videre til mødet og tog plads omkring det ovale bord. Det eneste lys i rummet kom fra marmorkaminens magiske ild, som kastede flakkende skygger på de mørklilla væggge. Draco satte sig på sin sædvanlige plads ved siden af Lucius, som kort anerkendte hans tilstedeværelse med et lille nik.

Da alle havde sat sig omkring bordet, ankom Mørkets Herre, ledsaget af Nagini. Straks rejse alle dødsgardisterne sig igen og bukkede dybt, mens de mumlede "Vær hilset, Herre".

"Sæt Jer", befalede Voldemort med sin sædvanlige hvislende og ildevarslende stemme.

For Draco var det altid lidt af en overvindelse at kigge på mørkets herre. Han kunne mærke hvordan den hvislende, reptile stemme fik nakkehårene til at rejse sig på ham. Men da han kastede et blik på Bellatrix, som sad på den anden side af bordet, tættest på mørkets herre, kunne han se, at han ikke var den eneste, som følte ubehag. Bellatrix sædvanlige, let maniske og selvsikre attitude var erstattet af en nervøs hændervriden og et flakkende blik.

"Bellatrix", drævede Voldemort, og vendte hovedet mod heksen med de sorte krøller, "Du fik næsten spoleret min plan i nat."

"Herre, du ved jo at jeg er din mest tro tjener" svarede heksen hurtigt med rystende stemme. "Jeg kunne jo ikke vide, at du havde planer for mudderblodstøsen."

"Nej, og derfor slipper du med en mild straf", lød svaret, hvorefter Voldemort pegede sin tryllestav mod Bellatrix. "Dolor!"

Heksen spændte hele kroppen som en flitsbue, hvorefter hun med opspærrede øjne og fråde om munden faldt ned på gulvet, hvor hun lå og rystede. Draco trak skuldrene op, og knyttede hænderne under bordet.

"Det må vist være nok" sagde Voldemort med et sardonisk smil og ophævede forbandelsen.

Bleg og rystende over hele kroppen kravlede Bellatrix op på sin stol igen.

"Og med den lille sag ude af verden kan vi gå i gang med mødet", lød det formelt fra mørkets herre.

"Som i alle ved", begyndte han, og kiggede ud over forsamlingen, "har jeg altid været optaget af at sikre, at troldmandsslægternes blod er rent."

De forsamlede dødsgardister nikkede ivrigt og flere mumlede "Ja, herre!", og "Hørt, hørt."

"Men som i måske også har bemærket," fortsatte han med sin sædvanlige hvislende stemme, "Fødes der færre og færre børn i mange af de gamle fuldblodsmagikerfamilier. Lad os for eksempel tage Malfoy klanen."

Draco bemærkede at Lucius, som sad ved siden af, trak skuldrene op og stirrede stift ned i bordet.

"Hvorfor er det, at I kun har fået et barn, Lucius?", spurgte Voldemort retorisk, og fortsatte uden at vente på svar, "For Narcissa har da været i lykkelige omstændigheder flere gange, så vidt jeg har hørt. Men hun har tabt dem alle, med undtagelse af Draco, ikke?"

"Mhmf" mumlede Lucius samtykkende, og så, om muligt, endnu mere bleg ud end sædvanligt.

"Forklaringen herpå er indavl!", fortsatte mørkets fyrste og slikkede sig om munden med sin slangelignende tunge. "Vi har brug for blod udefra, men under kontrollerede former, naturligvis. Vi skal bestandig vare os for truslen fra mudderblods troldmænd og hekse. Men som i nok ved, ja jeg kan blot nævne mig selv som eksempel, har nogle af troldmandsverdenens mest magtfulde personer været halvblodsmagikere."

Rundt om bordet sad alle pludselig og lyttede koncentreret. Således plejede møderne ikke at foregå. Hvad var nu dette?

"Løsningen er lige for! I vores fangekælder har vi årgangens dygtigste heks, som desværre også er en mudderblods magiker. Og her ved bordet," han vendte sig mod Draco, har vi årgangens desværre kun næstbedste troldmand, men som ikke desto mindre er fra en lang og stolt fuldblodsmagiker familie. Den unge Hr Malfoy må gøre mudderblodstøsen svanger for at redde Malfoy klanen og andre fuldblodsfamilier fra indavl og udslettelse. Barnet fjerner vi selvfølgelig efter fødslen, så det kan blive opfostret og opdraget i en af de fineste fuldblodsfamiler. Vi må nøje overvåge resultatet, således at vi, om nødvendigt, kan gentage forsøget med andre fuldblodsmagiker familier."

Draco kvalte et udbrud, da det gik op for ham hvad det egentlig var Mørkets Herre sad og sagde. Han vidste ikke om han skulle grine eller græde. Mørkets herre havde igen overgået sig selv i skruppelløshed. Stjernepsykopaten ville nu gøre ham til avlshest. For ikke at tale om en vis buskhåret mudderblodstøs som med et var forvandlet til rugemor. Hun var så i det mindste stadig i live. Og det som minimum de næste 9 måneder. Men at han skulle være den der… Føj! Han mærkede en varme i kinderne og en let kvalme. Han kiggede stift ned i bordet og tvang tårerne tilbage.

"Men Herre", protesterede Lucius spagt.

"Har du noget at indvende mod min beslutning, Lucius," snerrede Voldemort, løftede hovedet og kiggede ildevarslende på den blonde troldmand ved siden af Draco. Den magiske ild i marmorkaminen blussede op og buldrede svagt, mens skygge og lys flakkede i rummet. Pludselig bredte en kulde sig.

"Nej Herre," svarede Lucius spagt og rømmede sig, "Jeg ville bare sige, at det er en.. en strå-.. strå-.. strålende ide."

"Det ved jeg" svarede Mørkets Herre selvtilfreds og smilede sit mest uhyggelige smil. "Første parringsforsøg foregår i aften kl 8. Avery og Nott, i holder øje med at det hele går rigtigt til."

"Ja Herre", svarede begge dødsgardister alvorligt.

"Mødet er ophævet", sagde Voldemort med myndig stemme, og forlod rummet, mens dødsgardisterne blev siddende tilbage og kiggede forvildet rundt på hinanden. Lidt efter lidt forlod de alle salen i stilhed.

Draco mærkede en hånd på sin skulder.

"Kom med, min søn", sagde Lucius stille.

Hans far så værre og værre ud, som troldmandskrigen skred frem. Han var snart kun en skygge af sit vanlige aristokratiske selv. Huden var bleg og gusten. Der var poser og mørke rande under øjnene. Og det lange blonde hår hang fedtet og livløst ned.

De to blonde troldmænd fulgtes ad hen til Lucius kontor. Da de havde lukket døren bag sig, satte Lucius sig ned bag det imposante mahogniskrivebord og sagde tungt: "Min søn. Der er nogle ting vi skal snakke om." Draco satte sig i stolen overfor og kiggede afventende på sin far.

Lucius rømmede sig et par gange og lod fingrene glide gennem det lange, blonde hår. Herefter fortsatte han: "Det her emne er sikkert omtrent ligeså ubekvemt for dig som det er for mig. Men jeg er nødt til at spørge dig om du... om du har haft intimt samvær med en heks før, eller om du er jomfru?"

"Tak far, det er nok!", brød Draco ind, pinligt berørt. "Jeg er _ikke_ jomfru."

"Det tænkte jeg nok", svarede Lucius, og så lettet og en smule stolt ud. "Alligevel er der nogle besværgelser, der er gode at kende. Jeg kunne ikke forestille mig, at nogen har haft lyst til at forgribe sig på mudderblodstøsen. Eller det skulle da lige være den rødhårede Weasley hende og Potter altid hænger ud sammen med. Hele den familie har ingen smag."

"Nå jeg må hellere undlade at fortabe mig i detaljer. Hvorom alt er, hvis pigen er jomfru, er det godt at bruge glidecreme besværgelsen, lubricans, den kan jeg hurtigt lære dig."

Draco nikkede en enkelt gang og håbede på, at denne forfærdeligt pinlige samtale snart var overstået.

"Endvidere er det også nyttigt at kende erektionsbesværgelsen, erigatus fallosum, den vil jeg.."

"Tak far", afbrød en rødmende Draco, "Erektion er _ikke_ noget problem for mig!"

"Tænk dig om Draco, du skal have samleje med en mudderblodstøs." bemærkede Lucius stille og rynkede på næsen.

"Åh ja", sukkede Draco, og kiggede ned i bordet.

Efterfølgende trænede de sammen de nye besværgelser. Da Draco mestrede dem og rejste sig for at gå, rømmede Lucius sig, kiggede Draco i øjnene og sagde: "Min søn, endnu en ting. Gør mig stolt. Familiens ære afhænger af kun af dig nu."

Denne sluthilsen værdigede Draco ikke med en eneste kommentar, i stedet forlod han sammenbidt kontoret og smækkede hårdt med døren.

_Gør mig stolt!_ Draco hastede skumlende hen af de mørke gange mod sit værelse. Efter at have ført sin egen hustru og søn på afgrundens rand med sine sværmerier for Mørkets Herre og mørk magi, skulle Draco åbenbart som en anden brunstig hingst redde familien ved at kneppe en mudderblodstøs. De kunne rende ham, alle sammen! Han lovede sig selv, at så snart han kunne finde en sikker måde at forlade dette etablissement på, så ville han være over alle bjerge. Så kunne Lucius beholde sit antikke slot og familiens virksomhed, til han rådnede op. Intet var så vigtigt, at det var værd at ofre sin personlige frihed for. Han var uendeligt træt af alle de pligter det medførte at være del af fuldblodsaristokratiet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Forfatters note:** Hov, jeg kan se, at jeg lovede opdatering hver 14. dag, da jeg startede på denne lille fanfic for flere måneder siden. Det holdt jeg jo ikke helt, host host. Men skrivelysten er vendt tilbage, og jeg har et par kapitler liggende klar til udgivelse. God læselyst ! R &amp; R :)

**Kapitel 4.**

**Klargøring.**

HPOV

Hermione vågnede op ved at solen skinnede ind på hende fra et vindue. Hun missede med øjnene, og forventede først at se en ildsø med nøgne, deforme kroppe, der vred sig i smerte. I stedet så hun et rum med dagslys og fire polstrede vægge i behagelige beige nuancer. Hun lå i en blød seng med hvidt sengetøj, som duftede af lavendel. Langs den ene væg var et lille sminkebord i mørkt træ, med et spejl. På væggen hang et magisk maleri af et stateligt landsted med en have i barok stil og et springvand midt i indkørslen. Op ad væggen overfor sengen var en reol i mørkt træ med udskåret mønster med slanger der snoede sig. I reolen stod flere antikke bøger. Der var to døre. Den ene var låst, den anden førte ud til et badeværelse, hvor et stort marmorbadekar med fødder af guld tronede. Rummet var meget pompøst og fornemt.

Hun lå og spekulerede over, hvor hun mon var henne. Det var ikke så meget hun kunne huske fra de sidste par dage. Hun huskede en intens brændende smerte, en hånlig latter og en sø af ild. Var hun mon død og havnet i efterlivet, hvad så end det bestod af? Hun kiggede ned af sig selv, og så, at hun var iklædt en cremefarvet natkjole med blonder fortil og tynde stropper over skulderen. Natkjolen var i et let materiale, måske silke, og bestemt ikke i en stil, hun plejede at iklæde sig. Nogen måtte have givet hende den på. Pludselig huskede hun Snapes ansigt. Hun skar en grimasse.

Hendes højre arm sved. Hun løftede den og inspicerede den. Mudderblod stod der, med store, klodsede bogstaver. Det var garanteret skåret med en magisk kniv, fra hvilken sårene ikke ville hele ordentligt op. Hun sukkede dybt og mærkede ydmygelsens tårer presse sig på.

"Tryllestaven", tænkte hun pludselig, og ledte hektisk i sengen og på natbordet. Den var ingen steder at finde.

Langsomt dæmrede det sidste døgns begivenheder for hende. Hun var ankommet til Malfoy Landstedet med Harry og Ron. De blev taget af nogle snappere straks efter, at Harry var kommet til at benævne Voldemort ved rette navn. Efter helt utænkelige og ulidelige rædsler i den kolde og klamme fangekælder sammen med Bellatrix, var hun altså havnet her i dette luksuriøse rum. Der var et eller andet, der ikke stemte.

Pludselig gik døren op, og en husalf trådte ind.

"Ærede frøken, velkommen til Malfoy Landstedet! Jeg hedder Blink, og står til Deres disposition. Hvis der er noget De mangler, så sig endelig til."

"Min tryllestav!", bemærkede Hermione tørt.

Husalfen grinede nervøst. "Det kan jeg desværre ikke hjælpe Dem med, Frøken. Men såfremt De ønsker at nyde et udsøgt morgenmåltid, vil jeg straks bringe Dem dette."

Hermione nikkede tøvende.

Ikke længe efter dukkede husalfen op med en bakke, fyldt med alskens lækkerier. Der var traditionel engelsk morgenmad med æg og bacon. Der var græsk yoghurt med mysli og honning, pandekager med sirup og blåbær, masser af frisk frugt og friskpresset juice.

Efter måltidet tilbragte Hermione tiden på værelset med at kede sig bravt i flere timer. Fjernsyn var som oftest ikke at finde i fuldblodsmagikeres hjem. Bøgerne på reolen omhandlede alle vigtigheden af, at holde troldmandsslægternes blod rent. Hermione tænkte konspiratorisk, at nogen nok ønskede at henlede opmærksomheden på Hermiones egen uværdige blodstatus. For at aflede sig selv fra de tilbagevendende tanker om forkullede lemmer og brændende smerte, begyndte hun at tælle ting. Hun talte de træer og buske i haven, som hun kunne se fra vinduet, bjælker og knaster på loftet, og mange andre ting. Da hun nåede til at tælle knasterne en gang mere, bare for at sikre sig, at hun ikke havde overset nogle, bankede det tøvende på døren.

Ind trådte en slank og elegant kvinde med bleg hud og blondt hår. Hun var klædt i en elegant, sort spadseredragt, og håret var sat op i en sindrig frisure. Hermione genkendte kvinden fra perron 9 ¾ på Kings Cross Station, det var naturligvis Narcissa Malfoy. Man kunne se søskendeligheden mellem Narcissa og Bellatrix, men mens Bellatrix var mørk og havde en fanatisk glød omkring sig, var Narcissa mere som en kold og utilnærmelig snedronning. I dag så hun imidlertid uvant skrøbelig ud. Huden var askegrå og øjnene røde.

"Frøken Granger?", lød det spørgende.

Hermione nikkede samtykkende.

"Velkommen til Malfoy Landstedet", sagde hun tonløst.

"Jeg kommer for at hjælpe dig med at blive klar til i aften", fortsatte hun, og så ud til at blinke et par tårer væk. "Tag et bad og skrub dig godt! Du lugter stadig af skidt og mug fra kælderen." Denne kommentar blev ledsaget af en klassisk Malfoysk rynken på næsen.

"Jeg venter på dig her, og når du har været i bad, hjælper jeg dig med at blive påklædt".

Hermione rynkede brynene. "Hvorfor er min renlighed pludselig så vigtig? I går blev jeg mishandlet på det groveste af din søster nede kælderen", sagde hun, og lukkede øjnene for at tvinge minderne væk.

Narcissa kiggede på hende med et tomt blik. "Du vil få det hele at vide, når tid er."

Hermione skød hagen frem og mødte trodsigt hendes blik. "Fønix ordenen ved at I holder mig fanget, og jeg er sikker på at de gør alt for at befri mig. Og når de befrier mig, vil alle, der har mishandlet mig blive taget til fange og anklaget, så snart Ministeriet og Azkaban åbner igen."

Narcissa trak hånligt på skuldrene og mumlede et eller andet. Hermione syntes hun opfangede noget i retning af, at det alligevel ikke kunne blive meget værre.

Hermione marcherede ud på badeværelset og lukkede døren en anelse hårdt. Hun satte sig op i det pompøst udseende badekar og nød at mærke varmen fra bruseren på huden. Højre arm måtte hun støtte på kanten af bassinet, så det varme vand ikke brændte på den nye, skæmmende tatovering.

Hermione lå i det varme vand og funderede over dolorosa forbandelsen. Hun havde haft det som om hendes krop var ved at tilintetgøres, da Bellatrix kastede forbandelsen. Bare tanken om oplevelsen gav hende øjeblikkeligt kvalme og koldsved, selv i det varme vand. Hun havde ikke været langt fra at miste sin forstand, det var hun ikke et øjeblik i tvivl om. Men alligevel havde hun ikke fået en eneste skramme fra forbandelsen. Ingen fysiske mèn, kun masser af psykiske. Den primitive tatovering på armen var den eneste fysiske skade hun kunne fremvise fra i går, og det var det rene ingenting at få lavet, sammenlignet med dolorosa forbandelsen. Så dolorosa foregik altså kun inde i hovedet på offeret. Gad vide om man mentalt kunne gøre sig stærk nok til at bekæmpe effekten?

Efter badet sad Narcissa, ganske som lovet, og ventede på Hermione. På sengen lå kjole og undertøj, som lignede noget fra et bordel. Hermione var normalt en pige, som foretrak komfort frem for elegance, især når det gjaldt tøjet. En ting ved Hogwarts hun elskede, var, at man brugte skoleuniform, således at man ikke behøvede at bruge mental energi på hvordan man tog sig ud. I stedet kunne man bruge sine mentale kræfter på noget vigtigt, nemlig skolearbejde. Men sammenknebne øjne studerede hun den røde blonde bh og den tilhørende g-streng. Kjolen var i sort silke, alt for kort, og med tynde stropper over skuldrene. På gulvet stod et par halsbrækkende høje sorte stilletter.

Hermione skulede mistroisk til Narcissa og spurgte: "Hvad er det her for noget?"

Narcissa trak igen på skuldrene. "Ordre fra Ham-Der-Ikke –Må-Nævnes".

"Og når han siger hop, så hopper i alle?!"

Narcissa smilede sardonisk: "Jamen gå endelig imod hans ordre, hvis du føler for det! Men det vil nok forlænge din overlevelse, hvis du gør, som der bliver sagt".

Hermione mærkede sine indvolde snøre sig sammen. Det her var ikke godt. Nogen havde planer med hende, som hun ikke kendte til. I det mindste havde hun vidst, hvad Bellatrix var ude på, nemlig at pine og torturere. At hun pludselig skulle pyntes som en anden skøge, efter ordre fra Mørkets Herre, var ganske ildevarslende.

Efter af have iført sig de forhadte tøjstykker, blev hun studeret nøje af Narcissa, som efterfølgende svingede sin tryllestav og mumlede et par sminke- og forskønnelsesformularer. Efterfølgende blev hun igen studeret af Narcissas kritiske blik.

"Ja, armen kan jeg jo ikke gøre så meget ved", bemærkede hun. "Det er typisk Bella, hun skal altid udtrykke sig så dramatisk. Intet mådehold, ingen manérer."

"Derimod den høstak på dit hoved, som skulle forstille hår, har jeg en ide til at tæmme." Op af lommen fiskede hun en lille bøtte med Hr. Hårpryds glattemiddel. Midlet blev fordelt i Hermiones hår. Det havde en behagelig duft af vanilje og orientalske krydderier. Narcissa redte håret igennem en gang, og med et var krushåret glat og fyldigt.

"Så, nu kan du bedre gå an, når du skal møde min søn", bemærkede Narcissa en sørgmodig stemme.

"Hvad mener du? Hvad skal der ske?" forsøgte Hermione igen, men det var nyttesløst, for Narcissa svarede ikke, men vendte sig om, og forlod hastigt værelset.


	5. Chapter 5

**Forfatterens note:** Her kommer næste kapitel, som jeg har brugt en del tid på at finpudse. God læselyst :)

**Kapitel 5:**

**Tvang.**

DPOV

Med et bistert ansigtsudtryk og tunge skridt gik Draco hen ad de lange, mørke gange mod tårnværelset, hvor Avery og Nott ventede på ham, sammen med Hermione. Det var ligesom ikke nok, at han var blevet tvunget til at tage det fordømte mørkets mærke. Ej heller var det nok, at han var blevet sendt på den håbløse mission, hvor han skulle tage livet af professor Dumbledore, sejrherren i den første troldmandskrig. Nej, nu var han også udvalgt til at bestige en mudderblodstøs for at skabe en ny og overlegen race af halvblodstroldmænd. Og ikke en hvilken som helst mudderblodstøs, nej selvfølgelig havde de lige udvalgt Granger med det kastanjefarvede, uglede hår. Irriterende og bedrevidende Granger, som havde overgået ham i hvert eneste fag på Hogwarts, med undtagelse af faget flyvning på koste. Hele denne situation satte ham i noget af en kattepine. Hvis han ikke gennemførte opgaven, ville han og hele hans familie blive dræbt på grusomste vis af Mørkets Fyrste. Hvis han derimod gennemførte opgaven og besvangrede Granger-tøsen, ville han sammen med hele Malfoy klanen blive dræbt på grusomste vis af Harry Potter og fønixordenen, det var han ikke et øjeblik i tvivl om. Hans liv for tiden var et stort clusterfuck.

Han trådte ind i rummet og fik øje på Granger, som sad på en himmelseng, flankeret af Avery og Nott. Nott smilede lummert og indforstået til Draco. Nogen havde gjort et mislykket forsøg på at skabe en romantisk stemning. Stearinlysene fra væglysestagerne blafrede, og en stor buket blodrøde roser stod i en krystalvase på bordet. Rummet var i øvrigt indrettet i den sædvanlige grev-Draculas-slot stil, som resten af Malfoy landstedet. Draco svor, at når og hvis han engang overtog landstedet, forudsat at han selvfølgelig endnu var i live til den tid, skulle væg-til-væg tæpperne og de tunge fløjlsgardiner brænde på et stort bål i indkørslen som noget af det første. De mange himmelsenge i mørkt træ ville udgøre den næste ofring.

Draco skød hagen frem og nikkede kort til Avery og Nott. De to dødsgardister rejste sig og satte sig i en sofa i hjørnet af rummet. Dernæst fokuserede Draco sin opmærksomhed på Hermione. Hun var en skygge af sig selv, som hun sad der. Skuldrene var trukket op og hovedet hang, Bag den tunge make up kunne man ane sorte poser under øjnene. Og den sorte kjole hun havde på, lignede bestemt ikke noget hun selv havde valgt. Til trods for dette måtte Draco modvilligt indrømme for sig selv, at hun stadig var ligeså attraktiv som til juleballet, hvor hun pludseligt og uventet var blevet forvandlet fra kedelig bogorm med busket hår til den ene halvdel af ballets hotteste par. Draco havde den dag, meget mod sit image, afholdt sig fra at komme med en hånlig kommentar, fordi han var så overrasket over, hvor blændende godt hun så ud.

Nå, tilbage til den ventende opgave. Draco rømmede sig og sagde stille: "Granger", for at få hendes opmærksomhed.

Hun kiggede op og kneb øjnene sammen til smalle sprækker, og snerrede,

"Malfoy! Kan jeg måske få en forklaring på, hvorfor jeg skal majes sådan ud, og hvorfor dine dødsgardist-kolleger hele tiden kommer med skumle hentydninger?"

Draco sukkede opgivende.

"Merlin! Du aner altså intet om, hvad det er vi to skal nu" sagde han og satte sig på sengen ved siden af Hermione.

Henne i sofaen sad Nott og klukkede sagte.

"Sæt Jer bare godt til rette", snerrede Draco, og knyttede hænderne. "Det varer et stykke tid før forestillingen går i gang."

"Pas på med attituden, Draco", svarede Avery. "Det lyder til at Mørkets Herre er ved at miste tålmodigheden med Malfoy familien."

Draco trak på skuldrene, fandt tryllestaven frem og mumlede muffliato for at forhindre de to dødsgardister i at følge med i deres samtale. Dernæst kaldte han på Blinky og fik ham til straks at bringe dem en flaske Asti og to glas.

Draco fyldte det ene krystalglas op og rakte det til Hermione, som skulende tog imod glasset.

"Vi får vist begge brug for en smule alkohol i blodet" bemærkede han tørt.

"Okay! Vil du nu venligst forklare mig, hvad der foregår!?"

"Jo ser du, ham-som-ikke må nævnes har fundet ud af, at fuldblodsslægterne er på vej til at blive degenereret af indavl."

"Hah! Det lyder som om han endelig er kommet til fornuft." udbrød Hermione.

"Ikke helt sådan som du tror", fortsatte Draco, "Idet han selvfølgelig fortsat ikke ønsker, at mudderblodstroldmænd og hekse skal have en plads i troldmandsverdenen. Det ville jo ende i anarki og kaos."

Hermione fnøs.

"Men en lærerens kæledække som du, ved jo nok at Mørkets Fyrste selv er en halvblodstroldmand. Og nu ønsker han at tilføre nyt blod til de gamle og uddøende fuldblodsslægter og samtidig skabe en legendarisk og magtfuld halvblodstroldmand eller heks. Denne særligt udvalgte magiker skal trænes fra tidlig alder og opfostres udelukkende af fuldblodsfamiler".

"Det lyder som noget i retning af Adolf Hitlers visioner for det tredje rige!" svarede Hermione med indigneret stemme.

"Adolf Hitler!" Draco lød forvirret. "Det lyder som en magtfuld troldmand. Jeg kan ikke huske, at jeg nogensinde har hørt eller læst om ham."

"Argh!", råbte Hermione vredt, "Er der overhovedet ingen af Jer fuldblodstroldmænd, der følger bare en lille smule med i Muggler studier."

"Hvad skulle pointen være med det? Nå, men hvem var ham Arnold Hitler så?"

"Adolf Hitler, ikke Arnold! Han var en tysk diktator, som hyldede den ariske race, altså sådan nogle som dig, Draco. Han diskriminerede alle andre, særligt jøder, som han til sidst sendte i udryddelseslejre, hvor de blev slået ihjel."

"Men det er jo sygt", udbrød Draco forarget. "Sortere folk efter race og hudfarve! Ved Salazars skæg, de er fucking langt ude de mugglere."

"Men Malfoy, kan du slet ikke se at det er det samme, som han-som-ikke-må-nævnes forsøger at gøre?" spurgte Hermione retorisk.

"Det er overhovedet ikke det samme", svarede Draco indigneret. "Der er store troldmænd over hele verden fra alle racer, bare tag Durmstrang kollegiet som eksempel! Eller Beauxbaton! Det eneste, der betyder noget er troldmandsblodets renhed. Og ordentlige manérer, naturligvis."

Hermione så tænksom ud et øjeblik. Så spærrede hun forfærdet øjnene op og udbrød med skinger stemme: "Så det du prøver at fortælle mig er, at du og jeg i dette rum skal.. skal lave den næste mægtige halvblodstroldmand."

"Tro nu ikke, at jeg nyder det mere en du gør. Det er ikke ligefrem mit drømmescenarie at skulle bestige en mudderblodstøs", snerrede Draco. "Men familiens ære står på spil."

"Så på grund af en syg troldmands visioner og Malfoy familiens ære skal jeg fremavle en unge med min ærkefjende!"

"Du kan ligeså godt vænne dig til tanken, for det er en direkte ordre fra Mørkets Herre, og det er sådan det bliver!" sagde Draco med bestemt mine.

"Det bliver over mit lig", spruttede Hermione. "Jeg gør det ikke. Du kan ikke tvinge mig!"

"Ikke?" svarede Draco og smilede sardonisk.

Han satte krystalglasset på sengebordet, og med en pludselig bevægelse vendte han sig rundt, greb Hermiones arme og førte dem op over hendes hoved. Hermiones krystalglas faldt ned på parketgulvet og knustes med en klirren. Han greb om begge Hermiones håndled med sin ene hånd, således at den anden hånd blev fri, mens han sendte en taknemmelig tanke til sin Gudfar for at have fikset hånden. Hermione vred sig febrisk frem og tilbage under ham. Han forsøgte at holde hende fast med kroppen. Pludselig mærkede Draco en intens smerte, som fik det til kortvarigt at sortne for hans øjne, da et knæ ramte ham lige i skridtet.

"Din lede kælling! Det skal du få betalt!", råbte ham og tog fat i hendes lange hår og hev hendes hoved bagover. Herefter tog han sin ledige hånd ned mellem benene på hende og flåede de røde blondetrusser af med et snuptag.

"Slip mig", skreg Hermione med panik i stemmen. Hun kæmpede febrilsk imod, men var chanceløs mod Dracos styrke uden sin tryllestav.

Draco hev sin tryllestav op ad lommen og sagde erektionsbesværgelsen. Kort efter fik han en voldsom og dunkende erektion og følte sig pludselig spærret inde i sine benklæder, som han straks flåede af.

"Din billige mudderblodstøs! Nu skal jeg skal lære dig at behandle en fuldblodstroldmand med passende respekt!" snerrede Draco. Han holdt hende nede med sin vægt og gnubbede sin erektion mod hendes nøgne skridt.

En svag snøften fik ham til at kigge op på Hermiones ansigt. Tårene trillede sagte ud af øjnene på hende og makeuppen var helt smurt ud. Hvad var nu det for noget? Granger plejede da aldrig at give op så let. Hvad mon hun egentlig var blevet udsat for af Bellatrix i de skumle krypter. Han lagde mærke til, at hendes ene arm var skæmmet af et klodset forsøg på at skrive mudderblodstøs. Kun Bellatrix ville gide bruge så lang tid på at ridse alle de bogstaver i offerets arm for at minde dem om deres blodstatus. Draco fnøs ved tanken. Han kiggede igen ned på heksen under sig, og pludselig var det, som om han for første gang den dag virkelig så hende. Så hvordan hun fornedret, ydmyget lå under ham med armen maltrakteret af en hæslig tatovering, som sikkert ville kunne ses resten af hendes dage, hvor længe så end det var. Hun havde tilbragt aftenen før i Bellatrix' torturkælder (Skrigene havde holdt Draco vågen), og nu lå hun her, forladt af sine såkaldte venner, og ventede på at blive voldtaget af en person, som havde mobbet og ydmyget hende gennem de sidste 7 år. Iklædt en absurd sort blondekjole og mejet ud som en anden skøge. Intet under at hun brød sammen, der var vel grænser for hvad en person kunne holde til.

Draco havde det pludselig som om han kunne se sig selv udefra. Han så et monster med blondt hår, som på den mest primitive vis gnubbede sig op af en grædende ung kvinde, som tydeligvis havde opgivet at gøre modstand. Han var i færd med at bortkaste alle manerer han havde lært. Og han, der altid var så stolt af, at han kunne begå sig som en ægte fuldblodstroldmand. Hans far, Lucius, var sikkert ligeglad om han så besteg pigen som en anden brutalis, det eneste der talte i hans verden, var at bringe familien tilbage i mørkets fyrstes inderkreds. Men Draco var sikker på at alle Malfoy klanens tidligere patriarker ville skamme sig over ham, særligt hans farfar, Abraxas. Han var ved at begå et overgreb mod en sagesløs kvinde. Tanken gav ham kvalme. Han væmmedes intenst ved sig selv.

"Fuck, jeg er et monster", mumlede han, og stoppede op.

"Hvordan går det", drævede Avery. "Skal du have hjælp til at holde mudderblodstøsen fast? Hun vrider sig jo som Medusas slanger."

Draco hævede kortvarigt muffliatobesværgelsen og svarede kort for hovedet: "Nej tak, jeg har styr på det."

Han tak bukserne op og lagde sig ved siden af den grædende heks.

"Granger, jeg er ked af det, ok. Vi fik en dårlig start".

Hermione svarede ikke, lå bare og stirrede stift op i loftet mens tårerne trillede lydløst ned af hendes kinder. Han tog en hånd op og skulle til at ae hendes hår. Hun for straks sammen.

"Granger, hør nu på mig. Jeg er lige så meget et offer som du er."

Der var intet svar.

"Ok undskyld Granger. Jeg gik over stregen. Fuck, jeg gik langt over stregen."

"Sker der snart noget", lød det utålmodigt fra Avery ovre i sofaen.

Draco hævede igen kortvarigt muffliato besværgelsen og snerrede: "Vi kan da vel for helvede få lidt tid til processen, når vi nu har den store opgave foran os at redde fuldblodsslægterne fra indavl og undergang."

Efter at dødsgardisterne ikke længere kunne høre, hvad de sagde, prøvede han igen.

"Fuck, Granger, du er del af den gyldne trio. Jeg troede ikke du gav så let op! Sig et eller andet, vil du ikke nok! Skæld mig ud! Slå mig! Det er helt i orden, jeg bliver ikke sur. Bare gør noget!"

"Du har vel set en pik før eller hvad? Vi skal jo bare have det overstået, og så kan vi gå hver til sit. Eller du er måske jomfru? Hvorfor svarer du ikke? Er du jomfru, eller hvad? Jeg troede du havde været sammen med Krum til juleballet. Fuck!"

Han ruskede hende blid i armen. Hun for sammen og kiggede fraværende på ham.

"Det var bedre," fortsatte Draco med at snakke: "Nu har vi da øjenkontakt. Hør her, vi slipper ikke så let ud af den her situation. De to gorillaer ovre i sofaen skal sørge for, at det hele går rigtigt for sig, du ved, blod på lagenet, og så videre. Hvorom alt er, vi to har et fælles mål. Du vil gerne slippe væk herfra, og jeg vil gerne slippe væk herfra. Se! Der er noget vi kan blive enige om."

Hermione græd ikke længere, men kiggede blot på Draco med rynkede bryn.

"Hvis du lader mig tage din mødom i dag, så lover jeg at gøre alt hvad jeg kan for at vi begge slipper væk herfra. Jeg skal nok være forsigtig."

"Og hvordan ved jeg så, at du ikke lyver?" spurgte Hermione skeptisk.

"Det kan du jo aldrig vide, men jeg er den bedste chance du har, som det ser ud nu. Og desuden kan du få den her i pant", sagde Draco, og tog noget af sin lillefinger, som han rakte til Hermione.

"Her! Det er Malfoy familiens slægtsring, som går i arv til den førstefødte. Jeg fik den af min far, da han skulle afsone i Azkaban. Han har ikke krævet den tilbage endnu."

"Og hvad skal jeg med den?" spurgte Hermione skeptisk.

"Jeg vil få seriøse problemer, hvis nogen opdager at jeg har givet ringen til dig. Ringen har flere magiske egenskaber. Egenskaber, som end ikke min egen far Lucius kender."

Draco bemærkede at Hermione nu lå og kiggede intenst på ham med let åben mund. Det var tydligt at hun lyttede intenst til, hvad han sagde. 'Mysterier og gåder vil tilsyneladende altid fange interessen hos Granger, den stræber!' tænkte han med et skævt smil. Men han var nu lettet over at hun var ude af sin katatoniske tilstand igen.

"Og desuden," fortsatte han, "er ringen en magisk nøgle, som kan få os ud herfra gennem en hemmelig gang under krypterne. Det er den eneste udgang, som ikke bevogtes af dødsgardister. Så som du nok kan gætte, kan jeg ikke slippe væk uden ringen. Min familie og jeg er på nuværende tidspunkt fanger i vores eget hjem."

Hermione trak på skuldrene.

"Hvad så, har vi en aftale?" spurgte Draco håbefuldt.

Hermione tog ringen og nikkede.


	6. Chapter 6

**Forfatterens note: **Her kommer omsider en fortsættelse på min version af en Dramione. Kapitlet her gav mig skriveblokade i en længere periode. Nu havde jeg ligesom bygget op til den her scene i de seneste kapitler, og jeg havde en klar ide om, hvordan scenen skulle være, men det var svært at få det skrevet helt som jeg forestillede mig det. Det er nyt for mig at skrive fanfic, så jeg skal også lige finde min stil i forhold til eksempelvis lemon (hvor mange eller hvor få detaljer, osv). Men man bliver jo kun bedre ved at øve sig ;) God læselyst!

**Kapitel 6.**

**Pant.**

HPOV

"Så på grund af en syg troldmands visioner og din families ære skal jeg lave en unge med min ærkefjende!" udbrød Hermione med stemmen dirrende af forfærdelse og vantro.

Det var som at få en spand kold vand i hovedet. Hun havde slet ikke set dette scenarie udfolde sig. Men når hun tænkte tilbage på begivenhederne tidligere i dag, kjolen, sminken, Narcissas røde, forgrædte øjne og de lumre kommentarer fra den ene dødsgardist, så gav det hele pludselig mening.

"_Hvor dum har du lov at være, Hermione"_, tænkte hun bittert ved sig selv. Her havde hun bare troet at kjolen og mødet var et påfund for at håne og ydmyge hende endnu mere overfor dødsgardisterne. Sådan for at de kunne pege fingre og sige: _Se, en klam mudderblodstøs, hun vil aldrig nogensinde komme til at høre hjemme i troldmandsverdenen ._ Men ja, ydmyges skulle hun. Helt ned i sølet. Hun skulle miste sin mødom til sin dødsfjende nummer et. Som en anden rugemor var hun udset til at bære dødsgardisternes næste mørketroldmand. Hele situationen var absurd. Det var helt forrykt, at monsteret med slangeøjnene kunne dirigere rundt med andre mennesker som brikker på et skakspil. Draco var selvfølgelig sit sædvanlige arrogante jeg. Hun mærkede raseriet bruse i sit blod. Under ingen omstændigheder ville hun frivilligt medvirke til deres plan om at gøre hende til rugemor som 18-årig. Det blev over hendes lig!

Hendes verbale angreb havde brudt Dracos rolige facade. Situationen gik fra slem til værre på et øjeblik, da han pludselig holdt hende fast og tvang hende under sig. Hermione havde aldrig før været bange for Draco. Han havde altid virket som en forkælet dreng, der hang i sin mors skørter. Men det syn der mødte hende nu, skræmte hende dybt. Draco var kridhvid i hovedet, havde sammenbidte kæber og helt sorte øjne. Det var et ildevarslende syn. Hun mærkede sit hjerte banke helt oppe i halsen og kæmpede panisk imod. Musklerne spillede under hans stramme T-shirt. Han var klart stærkere end hende. På trods af at hun kæmpede imod alt hvad hun havde lært, havde han intet besvær med at holde hende fast. På et tidspunkt ramte hun plet med sit knæ lige midt i hans dyrebare strukturer. Men hun nåede ikke at glæde sig ret længe over den muligt tildelte skade til reproduktionsorganerne, før han hev hende hårdt i håret, hev de små og ynkelige blondetrusser af og gned sig mod hende.

Hun skulle altså miste sin mødom nu, under tvang og smerte begået af sin dødsfjende, mens to dødsgardister kiggede på. Det var som om et eller andet brast i hende. Først umenneskelig tortur af Bellatrix, dernæst den ultimative fornedrelse af hende som individ og som kvinde. Tårerne trillede ned af hendes kinder. Hun gjorde intet for at stoppe dem. Hun kæmpede ikke længere imod, var bare et tomt hylster, som de kunne gøre med hvad de ville. Hun mistede fornemmelsen af sin krop og følte det som om hun svævede oppe i loftet. Alt omkring hende fik et skær af uvirkelighed. Hendes sanser lukkede ned. Hun ænsede ikke at Draco i mellemtiden var stoppet og prøvede på at få hendes opmærksomhed.

Hun mærkede en rusken i armen og den del af Hermione, som svævede rundt oppe under loftet, vendte hastigt tilbage til kroppen i sengen. Langsomt kom verden tilbage. Hun så loftet i himmelsengen, den store lysestage med de røde stearinlys og et par grå øjne, der kiggede bekymret på hende. Hun kunne igen mærke sine arme og ben. Hvordan var hun endt her? Hvem var ejeren af de grå øjne? Hun kunne genkende stemmen, selvom han ikke udtalte hendes efternavn på den sædvanlige drævende facon. Det var Draco fra Slytherinkollegiet. Draco, hendes dødsfjende, som lige for kort tid siden havde været tæt på at tage hende med tvang for at skabe en ny halvblods mørketroldmand. Hun begyndte at ryste ukontrollabelt og lagde sig i fosterstilling i et forsøg på at holde sammen på sig selv. Hun havde mest af alt lyst til at give op og lade sig glide ind i glemslens mørke. Men hendes opmærksomhed blev alligevel fanget, for lige nu var Draco uvant snakkesalig. Hermione havde haft mange skoletimer sammen med Draco og hans kumpaner fra Slytherin kollegiet. Og selvom det ikke skortede på perfide kommentarer fra hans mund, var Draco ikke typen der smalltalkede, heller ikke blandt sine venner. Lige nu plaprede han løs og virkede nervøs.

Der var først, da Draco nævnte, at familieringen var en nøgle til en skjult udgang gennem krypterne, at Hermione lod sig overtale til at spille med på hele dette vanvittige foretagende. Især fordi der ikke så ud til, at der var andre udveje af den her elendige situation. Da chokket over hele situationen havde lagt sig, kunne hun selvfølgelig godt se, at det stadig ville være klart at foretrække at samarbejde og få det overstået, frem for at kæmpe imod og blive tvunget. Tanken herom fik det til at vende sig i hende. For en ting var sikkert, Voldemort skulle nok få sin vilje uanset hvad. Hun var alene i Malfoy landstedet sammen med et utal af dødsgardister. Hun gruede for det der snart skulle ske. Draco havde været hendes nemesis gennem alle årene på Hogwarts. Altid havde han og hans to imbecile gorillaer prøvet af få hende, Harry og Ron i fedtefadet. Og utallige gange havde han ydmyget hende og kaldt hende for mudderblodstøs. Hun måtte indrømme for sig selv, at Draco havde forandret sig meget i månederne siden de gik på Hogwarts. Han var modnet, og lignede bestemt ikke længere en dreng. Graciøs havde han altid været, men det ranglede ved hans krop var væk, nu var han kantet og bredere over skuldrene. Det drengede, lidt ondskabsfulde og forkælede ansigtsudtryk var blevet erstattet af et mere bistert, jaget blik, som fik ham til at virke ældre. Og han havde tydeligvis tilbragt en stor del af tiden efter Hogwarts udendørs, for hans hud var ikke længere kridhvid, men pænt solbrændt.

"Hvad skal der ske nu?" spurgte Hermione, mens hun mentalt beredte sig på det værste. Hun lagde armene over brystkassen, som om hun omfavnede sig selv.

"Tag det roligt, Granger." lød svaret med drævende stemme. "Bare tag det helt roligt. Jeg er _næsten_ ikke farlig."

Den sidste bemærkning blev ledsaget af et diabolsk smil.

Hermione fnøs foragteligt.

"I al beskedenhed er jeg ikke helt uerfaren," fortsatte Draco med en mere alvorlig mine. "så jeg skal nok få os igennem det her. Det vigtigste er, at du slapper af og er ordentlig tændt."

Hermione mærkede hårene rejse sig i nakken, mens hun kiggede over på de to gorillaer i hjørnet. Stearinlysene fra den pompøse lysestage blafrede ildevarslende og spredte en lugt af sod og støv. _Slappe af, det kunne han sagtens sige_, gyste hun.

"Hermione!" sagde Draco og tog hende om skuldrene, mens han kiggede på hende med intense øjne. "Lige nu er der kun os i det her rum. Skidt med de to gorillaer henne i hjørnet. Glem dem! Der eksisterer kun dig og mig lige nu!"

Hermione prøvede ihærdigt at få sig selv til at slappe af. Hun koncentrerede sig om at trække vejret dybt ned i lungerne i stedet for at hyperventilere og indåndede duften af Draco, som var en maskulin blanding af læder og havluft. Dracos duft virkede beroligende på hende, og vækkede også nogle andre følelser, som hun ikke kunne sætte ord på.

"Men hvordan slipper vi så ud herfra?", spurgte Hermione og så tænksom ud. "For jeg går ikke ud fra at de to store brød henne i hjørnet har tænkt sig at slippe mig af syne lige foreløbigt."

Draco gav sig til at ae Hermiones hår med et fraværende blik.

"Det har jeg ikke helt planlagt i detaljer endnu.. Men jeg _lover_ at vi finder en vej ud. Den ring du har fået er faktisk en garanti for, at jeg holder min del af aftalen. En slags pant, om man vil. For uden den ring kommer hverken du eller jeg nogen vegne. Jeg er ligeså meget fange som du er. Mørkets herre har ikke ligefrem været tilfreds med insatsen fra Malfoy familien på det seneste."

Hermione var stadig skeptisk, selvom hun måtte indse, at hun ikke rigtig havde andre muligheder end at gå med på Dracos plan. Gennem hele sin tid på Hogwarts havde hun opfattet Draco som et første klasses røvhul. Eller rettere sagt, som kongen af første klasses røvhuller. Og pludselig viste han en helt ny side af sig selv. _Gad vide om han altid var sådan overfor sin familie og sine venner._ Hermione kunne godt leve med at omgås denne nye Draco, men om hun så kunne leve med at den nye Draco ligefrem tog hendes mødom, vidste hun ikke. Lige nu måtte hun koncentrere sig om at gøre det nødvendige for at overleve, så hun kunne se Harry og Ron igen. Hun følte sig trist til mode ved at tænke på Ron. Kunne deres skrøbelige, begyndende romance overleve det, der nu skulle ske? Det var med konfliktfyldte følelser hun tænkte på Harry og Ron. De to andre medlemmer af den gyldne trio var snart den eneste slags familie hun havde tilbage, efter at hun havde slettet sig selv fra sine forældres hukommelse. Men hvordan kunne de efterlade hende helt alene på Malfoy Landstedet? Hvorfor havde de ikke gjort mere for at få hende med ud derfra? Måske troede de hun var med, og kunne ikke vende tilbage, da de opdagede, at hun var efterladt. Selvom der sikkert var en god forklaring på at hun var blevet efterladt, kunne hun alligevel ikke lade være med at føle et stik af skuffelse og svigt. Det nyttede ikke at svælge i hverken den nuværende lortesituation eller i skuffelsen over Ron og Harry. Alle de følelser var hun nødt til at pakke sammen i en lille bylt og deponere et sted langt nede i underbevidstheden, hvis hun skulle overleve det her.

Hendes tankestrøm blev afbrudt af Draco som beslutsomt vendte sig hen imod hende, lagde sin hånd rundt om hendes kind og trak hende hen mod sig.

"Du spekulerer alt for meget", sagde han drillende. "Prøv at slå hjernen fra, bare et øjeblik."

Så lagde han sine læber over hendes og gav hende et let kys, mens han fulgte hendes kæbelinje med sin tommelfinger. Hermione kunne mærke hans ru skægstubbe og varme ånde. Hun indåndede hans mandige duft, og meget mod sin vilje kunne hun mærke et sug i underlivet.

Draco kyssede igen, og denne gang mærkede Hermione at han forsøgte at skaffe sig adgang med tungen. Hermione rynkede brynede og trak sig hastigt tilbage. Det var uventet!

"Åben op for mig, Hermione" sagde han med hæs og insisterende stemme.

Hun gjorde som hun fik besked på. Draco greb fast i hendes hår, trak hende hen imod sig og kyssede hende intenst. Hun stirrede ind i hans insisterende blik. Hans øjne var helt mørke at se på nu. Det sortnede for Hermiones øjne og hun følte sig svimmel, mens den sugende fornemmelse i hendes underliv blev kraftigere.

Hun kunne mærke at en ild blev tændt i hendes krop og hun kyssede tilbage med en vildskab, der kom bag op hende selv. Det her var jo bare noget, der skulle overstås..

Draco vendte hende på om på ryggen og begyndte at kysse hende ned langs halsen. Hermione gyste frydefuldt da han bed i hendes ene øreflip. Med erfarne hænder pillede han kjolen af hende og kiggede begærligt på hendes bryster, som stadig var pakket ind i den røde blonde bh. Hermione løftede overkroppen og tog hænderne bag ryggen for at åbne den.

"Læg dig ned igen", sagde Draco med bestemt stemme og et glimt i øjet. "Det er _mig_, der tager dit tøj af. Jeg har altid drømt om at pille den kedelige skoleuniform af dig og se hvilken vildkat, der gemmer sig indenunder."

Med et snuptag røg bh'en af. Hermione bemærkede at han stirrede intenst på hendes bryster. Hun havde altid syntes at de var lidt små og drengede. Selvbevidst prøvede hun at dække sig til ved at omfavne sig selv.

"Helt perfekte" mumlede Draco med ru stemme og trak forsigtigt hendes ene arm op over hovedet.

Han kyssede hende i armhulen og ned langs det ene bryst, til han nåede brystvorten, som han drillede med tungen. Samtidig masserede han blidt det andet bryst. Hermione nød den lidt ru fornemmelse af hans faste hånd. Med tungen bevægede han sig ned mod navlen. Tungen bevægede sig ned mod den lille stribe af hår på venusbjerget. Ginny havde tidligere på året overbevist en meget modstræbende Hermione om, at hun altså var nødt til at barbere den busk hun havde mellem benene af. Ellers ville enhver dreng hun scorede enten fare vild i urskoven eller løbe skrigende bort. Hermione kunne ikke lide at barbere det hele af, det fik hende til at føle sig som en lille pige, så hun beholdt altid en lille stribe.

Pludselig følte Hermione sig meget nøgen da Dracos ansigt nærmede sig hendes køn. Den frydefulde fornemmelse forsvandt, og hun begyndte at blive bange for, hvad der skulle ske. Hun blev på ny mindet om, at det altså var hendes (tidligere?) dødsfjende nummer et, Draco, som havde hovedet meget tæt på hendes allermest private sted. Og tilmed mens de befandt sig i et gotisk indrettet rum i Malfoy Landstedet flankeret af 2 dødsgardister. De blafrende røde stearinlys kastede ildevarslende skygger. Dagen forinden var hun tortureret til grænsen af vanvid af Bellatrix, nu skulle hun dele en intim begivenhed med Bellatrix' nevø. Hun følte sig pludselig syg og begyndte at ryste.

"Hermione, du spænder lige pludselig helt vildt! Hvad sker der?"

To grå øjne kiggede bekymret på hende.

"Ikke noget særligt" mumlede hun og undveg Dracos insisterende blik. "Lad os bare få det overstået."

Hun var flov over at hun ikke bare kunne tage sig sammen som et voksent menneske. Masser af pigerne på Hogwarts havde haft sex, det var bare hende, der åbenbart gjorde det til mere, end det var. Hun havde ventet med sex, fordi hun havde en romantisk ide om at den første gang skulle være mindeværdig og med en hun elskede. Mindeværdigt ville det helt bestemt blive, tænkte hun bittert. _Dumme, naive tøs_ skændte hun på sig selv. Og hvad så om situationen var akavet og ganske ufrivillig. Hun havde jo ikke noget valg, hvis hun ville overleve, og længere var den vel egentlig ikke. Ingen ville med rette kunne sige, at hun havde været Ron utro, prøvede hun at overbevise sig selv om. Og desuden, det var jo ikke fordi hun og Ron havde lovet hinanden noget. En Gryffindor som hende burde vel kunne klare en smule smerte. Hun gøs! Bare det dog ikke havde været den første gang, det her. Hvis blot hun vidste, hvad hun gik ind til.

Draco bed tænderne sammen og skød hagen frem. Hermione syntes, han så såret ud.

"Vi skal ikke bare _have det overstået_. Jeg lovede, at jeg ville være forsigtig. Men jeg kan ikke gøre det godt for dig, hvis du ikke er ærlig over for mig."

"Det er bare det, at det jo er min første gang," fremstammede Hermione "Og jeg er bange for at det vil gøre ondt."

"Nå er det bare det", svarede Draco lettet og mumlede en besværgelse, mens han bevægede sin tryllestav, så der kom varm luft ud af spidsen. Nu rystede hun i det mindste ikke længere.

"Det er meget naturligt du er nervøs, når det er din første gang. Men du kan være helt rolig, for en Malfoy kan _altid_ tilfredsstille en kvinde. Det er vi kendte for", tilføjede han selvsikkert, mens han strøg sit halvlange blonde hår tilbage.

_Selvtilliden fejler bestemt ikke noget, tænkte Hermione med et skævt smil._

Dracos lidt arrogante facon gjorde at hun blev en lille smule irriteret i stedet for bange, hvilket egentlig var en fordel. Hun sukkede overbærende.

"Det jeg vil gøre nu har du sikkert ikke prøvet før, det er derfor du er bange. Men bare læg dig til tilbage, slap af og tag imod. Jeg _lover _dig, det bliver godt!"

For Hermione lød det som om han prøvede at berolige både hende og sig selv.

Han spredte hendes ben og gav sig til at massere hendes klitoris med to fingre. Først blidt, senere mere hårdt og rytmisk.

Hermione nød den indtil nu ukendte fornemmelse af at blive tilfredsstillet. En varme bredte sig i hendes underliv og lår. Hun vred sig og stønnede svagt.

Draco flyttede hovedet ned mellem hendes bed. Pludselig mærkede hun noget fugtigt mellem benene. Var det Draco, der slikkede hende? Hermione satte sig straks op med et ryk.

"Hvad er det dog du laver?" spurgte hun bestyrtet.

"Cunnilingus! Det er kunsten at tilfredsstille en kvinde ved oral stimulation af klitoris. Vil du prøve?" spurgte Draco håbefuldt og en anelse usikkert.

Hermione så skeptisk ud.

"Men er det ikke.. øh.. ulækkert for dig?"

"Overhovedet ikke! Så længe kvinden er ren, er det noget af det bedste jeg ved. Ingen kvinder er ens, det er ligesom at åbne en gave. En meget kostbar gave!"

"Okay, så lad mig prøve," sagde Hermione og lagde sig ned igen.

Det behøvede hun ikke sige to gange. Draco begyndte at udforske hende med sin tunge. Først langsomt og tøvende. Senere med mere kraft. Han undersøgte alle folder og smagte og slikkede. Hermione kunne høre at han lød som om han nød det.

Til at starte med kunne hun slet ikke slappe af. Hun var chokeret over at nogen kunne finde på at slikke hende _dernede_. Efterhånden koncentrerede han sig mere og mere om hendes klitoris. Hun kunne mærke hvordan der bredte sig en varme i hendes underliv. En varme som spredte sig ned i lårene. Hun begyndte at dirre. Han skiftevis slikkede og sugede. Efter lidt tid mærkede hun, at han roligt skubbede sin finger ind i hendes vagina. Det gjorde lidt ondt og Hermione spændte musklerne.

"Bare prøv at slappe af" lød det hæst fra Draco.

Han holdt fingeren stille i et stykke tid, mens han stimulerede hendes nydelsesknop med tungen. Stille og roligt begyndte han at bevæge fingeren og gnubbe den mod G-punktet. Hermione mærkede en prikkende og sitrende fornemmelse i sit underliv. En spænding var ved at blive opbygget. Draco fortsatte med at slikke og pirre. Hermione glemte stille og roligt alt om dødsgardister og fangenskab. Hun var kun til stede i nuet og i sin krop. Hun vred sig og udstødte klynkende lyde, mens hun kastede hovedet bagover. Der var en længsel efter noget, hun ikke vidste, hvad var. Noget, som hun ikke tidligere vidste hun havde savnet.

"Hermione. Jeg tror du er klar til mig nu."

Draco trak vejret stødvist. Han gjorde en diskret bevægelse med hånden og mumlede hæst "lubricans".

"Det.. tror jeg ikke… at jeg… behøver," fremstammede Hermione hæst, da hun mærkede en fugtig fornemmelse mellem benene.

Han spredte forsigtigt hendes ben og kiggede intenst på hende med et forpint udtryk.

"Jeg har lovet at gøre alt, hvad jeg kan for at gøre det godt for dig."

Han tog sine boxershorts af og trængte langsomt ind i hende. Hun kunne mærke at det spændte, men samtidig sitrede hele hendes krop af spænding. Han trængte stille og roligt ind. Pludselig gik det for langsomt. Hun havde været på grænsen til at give slip, da han slikkede hende, og nu trængte hun til at mærke ham helt inde i sig.

"Draco.. Jeg vil… Jeg har lyst til.. Vil du ikke nok" fremmumlede hun usammenhængende.

"Jeg vil bare ikke gøre dig ondt."

"Draco, du gør mig ikke ondt. Jeg trænger bare til at mærke dig _nu_."

Han og trængte længere ind og begyndte at bevæge sig. Hermione kunne se at hans kæbemuskler var spændte, som om han udøvede en stor selvkontrol. Efterhånden gav Draco mere slip og begyndte at bevæge sig hurtigere og hårdere. Hermione mærkede den sitrende fornemmelse igen. Det var bedre en noget hun nogensinde havde prøvet før og på samme tid helt uudholdeligt.

De blafrende lyst kastede skygger over Dracos lyse hud og blonde hår. Han lignede en nordisk gud, mens han tårnede sig op over hende.

Hermione udstødte en klynkende lyd. Hun var tæt på at give slip, meget tæt.

Draco satte tempoet op. Nu holdt han sig ikke tilbage længere. Hermione var nu ulideligt tæt på, og hun kunne snart ikke rumme mere nydelse. Hun klamrede sig til Draco og borede neglene ind i ryggen på ham. En altfortærende bølge ramte hende, og hun udstødte et højt skrig, idet hun gav slip og lod sig fortære af de kræfter, der var sluppet løs. Hun lukkede øjnene og hengav sig til sin egen nydelse, mens hun mærkede de rytmiske bølger skylle hen over sig. Svagt registrerede hun, at Draco udstødte et dyrisk brøl og faldt sammen.

Hun var helt brugt nu, men på en måde hun aldrig havde prøvet før. Med lukkede øjne og et lille smil på læben lå hun og nød følelsen af at være fuldstændig og aldeles afslappet.

Hun puttede sig ind til den blonde halvgud, som lå ved siden af.

"Draco, det var.. specielt.. tak", mumlede hun.

_Draco_. Hun smagte på navnet. Det var nyt at kalde ham Draco i stedet for Malfoy. De havde ikke snakket om, at kalde hinanden ved fornavn, det var bare sket af sig selv. På en eller anden måde virkede det ret naturligt, nu hvor de delt en meget intim oplevelse. Hermione tvang sig selv til ikke at tænke på den forfærdelige situation hun befandt sig i her på landstedet omgivet af dødsgardister. Nu ville hun bare ligge og nyde det hun lige havde oplevet, så længe det overhovedet var muligt.


	7. Chapter 7

**Forfatterens note: **Her kommer omsider næste del, som er lidt et in-between kapitel. Jeg har fået et par nye ideer til, hvordan historien skal udvikle sig. Mange tak til alle der læser med

**Kapitel 7.**

**Voldtægtsforbryder.**

DPOV

Draco lå helt afslappet og nød bare at være til. Han lå og nød varmen fra Hermiones krop, mens han fraværende stirrede på det blafrende lys fra stearinlysene. Desværre fik han ikke lov til at slappe af længe, for kort tid efter lød Averys bryske og spottende stemme:

"Op med jer, i to turtelduer! Den her hyrdetime har varet alt, alt for længe! Jeg anede ikke at en Malfoy kunne være så sløv på aftrækkeren!"

Hermione rykkede straks væk fra ham. Siden, hvor hun lige havde ligget, føltes med det samme kold.

Dødsgardisten svingede med sin tryllestav og mumlede lumos. En lyskugle banede sig vej fra tryllestavens spids og oplyste rummet, så belysningen gik fra dæmpet og behagelig til skærende og kraftig. Lysene blev samtidig pustet ud, og en ubehagelig kulde bredte sig i lokalet.

Draco følte sig pludselig nøgen og gav sig til at famle efter sine bukser og sin kappe. Han bemærkede at Hermione havde fuldstændigt pæonrøde kinder og klædte sig på med hektiske bevægelser. Til sin tilfredshed så han også at familieringen sad trygt og godt på hendes venstre ringfinger. Det var naturligvis en magisk ring, som tilpassede sig størrelsen af bærerens finger. Nu skulle han blot finde en eller anden måde at få hende ud på. Desværre var det ikke helt så let som det lød. Til trods for at de lige nu befandt sig på hans families landsted, var Malfoy familien langt nede i dødsgardisternes hierarki for tiden. Det ville ikke gå, at han bare marcherede ind og låste hende ud, uden en god forklaring. Ud over det, så var der den lille, og ikke uvigtige detalje, at han ikke anede hvor Hermione blev opbevaret, nu hvor hun ikke længere blev mishandlet i torturkælderen. Det ville nok vække mistanke, hvis han begyndte og spørge en hel masse mennesker om, hvor Hermione blev holdt til fange.

Da Hermione havde fået klædt sig nogenlunde på, trådte Nott hen til hende med beslutsomme skridt, greb hende i armen og trak hende op og stå.

"Kom her, din klamme mudderblods fisse!", snerrede han.

Hermione havde helt blanke øjne og stirrede intenst ned på sine fødder. Hun havde røde plamager på halsen.

Draco knyttede hænderne og mærkede en varme i kinderne. Han fik pludselig en ubændig trang til at teste, om han stadig var i stand til at lave en god, solid doloroso-forbandelse som Bella havde lært han sidste sommer. Det ville være en udsøgt fornøjelse, at se det hånlige smil på dødsgardistens fede fjæs krølle sammen og forvandles til et udtryk af rædsel.

Men hvorfor gik han pludselig så meget op en mudderblodstøs' velfærd. Han, der plejede at være renblods fanatiker! Draco følte et pludseligt sug af svimmelhed. Ind imellem blev han ramt af en uvirkelighedsfølelse, som om han ikke vidste hvem han selv var og hvad han troede på. Alt det, han engang troede var sandheden, var smuldret som en kolos på lerfødder, og nu anede han ikke længere, hvilken retning han skulle navigere efter. Han var begyndt at tvivle på dødsgardisternes ideer allerede dengang, han fik til opgave at myrde Dumbledore, men først efter at have levet sammen med inderkredsen af dødsgardister og mørkets fyrste, var det gået op for ham, hvilken stjernepsykopat de alle sammen tilbad.

Problemet var, at det ikke var en hvilken som helst mudderblodstøs, der stod lige ved siden af ham og lignede en, der var gået i stykker. Det var Hermione, årgangens dygtigste heks, hans mangeårige nemesis og den smukkeste heks til juleballet i 1994.

Uset grab han Hermiones hånd og klemte den blidt, inden de to gorillaer trak af sted med hende. Han var endnu engang tilfreds med planen om at give hende familieringen på. Hun gav hans hånd et lille tryk igen og løftede hovedet med et trodsigt udtryk.

Nott tog hårdere fat i hendes ene arm og begyndte at trække af sted med hende ud af det gotiske sovekammer og ned af Malfoy landstedets lange og mørke korridorer. Draco kunne høre de tunge skridt bevæge sig ned af gangen sammen med Hermiones lidt slæbende fodtrin. Han ventede til de var et stykke nede af gangen, før han diskret fulgte efter.

Den afslappede følelse han havde for kort tid siden var nu helt forduftet, og han begyndte i stigende grad at føle lede ved sig selv. Nu kunne han skrive voldtægtsforbryder på sit visitkort. Draco Malfoy, dødsgardist, (næsten) morder, specialist i utilgivelige forbandelser og nu også voldtægtsforbryder, tænkte han bittert. Han fik kvalme ved tanken om, hvor meget han havde vanæret sig selv de seneste år.

Han måtte og skulle få Hermione sikkert ud herfra, hvis han skulle genvinde blot en smule anstændighed. Bagefter, forudsat at han stadig var i live, ville han stikke af til et varmt sted og drukne sin hjerne i ildwhiskey, indtil han havde glemt alt om Voldy og dødsgardister.

Avery og Nott drejede omkring et hjørne for enden af den lange gang. Draco småløb ned ad gangen, og nåede lige at dreje om hjørnet tidsnok til at se dem alle forsvinde ind af en dør halvvejs nede af den næste gang. Så det var altså i gæstegemakkerne hun blev holdt fanget! Draco havde helt klart forventet, at hun blev holdt til fange i et klamt fangehul nede i kælderen. De havde åbenbart flyttet hende siden den forfærdelige nat, hvor han var blevet holdt vågen af hendes hjerteskærende skrig. Han gøs ved tanken.

Han noterede sig, hvilken dør de gik ind af, og gik så lige så stille baglæns til han var ude af syne. Nu var det tid til at lægge en plan for at få Hermione befriet. Det var en befrielse at have en plan at udføre, det lagde en dæmper på den konstante stemme inde i hovedet, der konstant skreg _voldtægstforbryder!_ Han var nødt til at finde den, der overvågede rummet, og samtidig komme med en troværdig forklaring på, hvorfor han var nødt til at se Hermione.

Fuck, han savnede hende allerede. Den begivenhed de lige havde delt, havde været voldsomt akavet, men samtidig havde han aldrig prøvet noget lignende før. Han havde kneppet Pansy masser af gange uden at det havde betydet noget som helst for ham. Med Pansy havde det altid været som to personer, der onanerede sammen. Begge havde de været mest optaget af at stille deres eget behov. Hermiones store brune øjne og hendes sårbarhed havde vækket en trang i ham til at være en bedre mand. Til at være en mand, som Abraxas ville have været stolt af. Han havde haft en inderlig lyst til at tilfredsstille hende, og for første gang nogen sinde havde han faktisk været en lille smule nervøs før sex, som om han havde været jomfru og det var hans første gang. Hun fik ham til at stræbe efter at gøre tingene så godt som muligt.

_Men hvem er det du prøver at narre_, tænkte han bittert ved sig selv. _Det kan godt være at du, Draco, havde en helt unik oplevelse, men du kan være sikker på at Hermione havde en helt anden slags unik oplevelse. Det er ikke alle der har den særligt 'privilegerede' oplevelse at blive taget mod deres vilje den første gang._ _Du kan være helt sikker på, at hun blot gjorde, hvad hun anså for nødvendigt for at overleve._

Voldtægtsforbryder, voldtægtsforbryder lød stemmen som et mantra inde i Dracos hoved. Han måtte og skulle få Hermione ud herfra, ellers kunne han simpelthen ikke leve med sig selv.

Mens han havde gået i sine egne dystre tanker, havde han uforvarende bevæget sig hen i køkkenfløjen, husalfernes domæne. Som barn havde han ofte søgt tilflugt hos husalferne, når han havde vækket sin fars mishag. Lucius havde altid været tilhænger af en gammeldags og håndfast opdragelse. Malfoy klanens aner gik tilbage til Merlins tid, og selvom Mugglerne, så vidt Draco forstod, for længst var holdt op med at give deres unger en endefuld når de var uartige, var denne praksis ikke ualmindelig hos de gamle troldmandsfamilier. Små børn gav man en endefuld, lidt større børn fik som regel en magisk straf, for eksempel som Dolora Nidkjærs blodpind, kløende udslet eller andre personligt tilpassede forbandelser.

Draco huskede tydeligt dengang han, sammen med Theodore Nott, var gået en tur ned i den nærliggende landsby, Wilton. Det var en af de der ufatteligt kedelige og lange sommerferiedage, hvor der bare død og pine skulle ske et eller andet. I Wilton havde de mødt to mugglertøser. Pigerne havde hængt ud på nogle trapper på et lille torv midt i byen, hvor de sad og spiste noget fra en kulørt pose og grinede højlydt af og til. Draco og Theodore var hurtigt faldet i snak med pigerne, og de havde grinet helt vildt, da Draco fortalte dem, at de var troldmænd og gik på troldmandsskole. De havde fniset og blinket til hinanden, herefter påstod den modigste af dem, en lidt buttet pige med kastanjebrunt hår og charmerende skæve tænder, at de skam var vampyrjægere og hed Buffy og Willow. Med det Draco kendte til vampyrer, tvivlede han på, at de to, forholdsvist fjollede piger på nogen måde var i stand til at nedlægge en vampyr. Theodore var lidt langsommere i betrækket, men da det omsider gik op for ham, at de to piger troede at han og Draco havde lukket lort ud, følte han tilsyneladende en pludselig og ufornuftig trang til at imponere. Fjolset var derefter begyndt at fremmane nogle forskellige glitrende lyskugler med sin tryllestav. Pigerne havde overhovedet ikke troet på, at Nott udførte magi. De fnisede bare mere og mere, mens de kaldte lyskuglerne for fyrværkeri.

Kort tid efter var Lucius dukket op. Ved Salazars skæg, han var vred! Draco havde aldrig set ham så ophidset. Læberne var helt hvide og presset tæt sammen, hans hænder var knyttet og hans blik var dødeligt. Han råbte ikke op og skabte en scene, det ville have været uværdig opførsel for en fuldblodstroldmand af god familie, men der var ingen tvivl om, at Theodore og Draco havde gjort noget helt utilgiveligt. Han havde hevet dem begge om bag en busk, hvorefter de sammen spektraltransfererede tilbage til Malfoy landstedet. Theodore Nott blev sendt hjem med det samme. Herefter havde Lucius kastet en koppe forbandelse over Draco, hvor hele hans krop blev dækket med pusbefængte bylder. Det var, ifølge Lucius, straf for at omgås mugglere, og det var et eksempel på, hvor ulækker man blev. Oversået med bylder, tilbragte han natten i fangehullet i kælderen. Det var straffen for at bryde tabuet med ikke at anvende magi åbenlyst i mugglernes verden. Theodore Nott så han først igen efter flere uger. Draco gættede på at han havde været udsat for en lignende behandling, han var usædvanligt stille i lang tid efter. De havde aldrig talt om det siden.

Forholdet til hans far var aldrig blevet helt det samme siden da. Draco havde mange gode minder fra da han var en lille dreng og Lucius tog ham med til Diagonalstræde og lejlighedsvise mere skumle besøg i Tusmørkestræde. Han var tit blevet taget med til quidditch turneringer rundt omkring i England. Men i perioden op til episoden i Wilton var hans far blevet mere fjern. Det var i den samme periode, at Voldemort var begyndt at røre på sig og hidkalde sine tidligere dødsgardister. Den brutale straf, Draco fik, var det, der tydeliggjorde at hans far havde ændret sig. Bevares, Draco syntes selv han havde fortjent en straf, men det var en voldsom og traumatisk oplevelse at ligge en hel nat på et koldt og hårdt stengulv med betændte bylder over hele kroppen. Siden dengang havde Draco så vidt muligt undgået at bevæge sig ned i kælderen. Stedet gav ham kvalme. Han havde selvfølgelig ikke skreget så højt og gennemtrængende som Hermione, til gengæld havde han grædt som en lille pige det meste af natten. Narcissa havde fået ordre til at blive væk, hun sendte i stedet en husalf, som holdt øje med ham med jævne mellemrum. Malfoy klanens healer var blevet hidkaldt næste morgen, og til trods for de mange helbredende besværgelser Draco fik kastet efter sig, havde han stadig tilbragt flere dage med lungebetændelse, og han havde hostet helt utrolige mængder grønligt slim op.

Uforvarende havde han altså nu bevæget sig ned i køkken fløjen. Det var klart det hyggeligste sted på hele landstedet. Det var umuligt at bevare Malfoy landstedets gotiske look i husalfernes domæne. De fik det hele tiden ødelagt med deres kokkerier og hang til mærkeligt vægpynt. Husalfernes domæne lignede en mellemting mellem et loppemarked og et tivoli. Der hang besynderlige farvestrålende installationer på væggene, lavet af forskellige kasserede brugsgenstande og pyntet med en smule husalfe magi i form af farvede og blinkende lyskugler.

Mens Draco gik i sine egne tanker, hørte han pludselig brudstykker af to husalfers samtale.

"… skal bringe mad til mudderblodstøsen kl 18. Hun skal være færdig inden kl 20. Fruen vil se hende."

"Hvorfor Frue vil tale med mudderblodstøs?" lød det nysgerrigt fra den anden alf.

"Husalfer blande sig udenom troldmandsverden. Du bare gøre dine opgaver. Hvad Frue gøre er Frues problem", lød det belærende fra den første alf.

Fruen! Det måtte da helt sikkert være hans mor Narcissa, de snakkede om. Så Narcissa havde åbenbart adgang til Hermione. Det måtte han kunne udnytte på en eller anden måde. Bare ikke hans mor kom i vanskeligheder på grund af deres flugt.

Der var ikke noget at gøre ved det! Hvis Hermione blev på Malfoy landstedet meget længere, ville det knække hende, det var Draco overbevist om. Og han havde som bekendt selv opført sig som en neanderthaler over for hende. Han skyldte mindet fra sin farfar at gøre alt hvad han kunne for at befri Hermione. Det var den anstændige ting at gøre. Han ville befri hende, aflevere hende i god behold hos Pothead og Væslet. Og dernæst ville han så hurtigt som muligt rejse langt væk uden at se sig tilbage. Selvfølgelig ville han nok savne sin familie, især Narcissa, men det hele var alligevel ved at falde helt fra hinanden derhjemme lige nu. Han kunne ikke se sig selv leve i England længere, uanset om Voldy eller Fønixordenen vandt. Blandt dødsgardisterne ville han blive kendt som blodforrædder, og blandt fønixordenen ville han blive kendt som voldtægtsforbryder og tidligere dødsgardist, hvilket han jo teknisk set også var. Sikke et lorteliv!


	8. Chapter 8

**Forfatterens note: **Mange tak til jer, der følger og favoritter historien, det er meget motiverende :)

**Kapitel 8.**

**En uønsket mission**

DPOV

Mens Draco gik hen imod sit værelse i familiefløjen, tænkte han på hvordan han lettest muligt fik adgang til Hermiones rum. Rummet befandt sig i den del af landstedet som kaldtes gæstefløjen. Den del af landstedet, hvor overnattende gæster blev indlogeret, bestod af to etager med korridorer og værelser på begge sider. Omtrent midt i begge korridorer var et lille område med en sofagruppe betrukket med rødt fløjl og et sofabord af ibenholt, hvor hvert bordben var udskåret som en slange. Væggene var prydet med fjerne forfædre, den ene med mere bistert udseende end den næste. Malfoy klanen kunne følges tilbage til Merlins tid og længere, hvilket var en del af forklaringen bag slottets gotiske udseende, da slottet havde været i Malfoy familiens hænder næsten lige så længe. Hvis grev Dracula nogensinde skulle mangle et hjem udenfor Transsylvanien, ville han høj grad føle sig hjemme her, tænkte Draco og gjorde en grimasse.

Idet han trådte ind på sit værelse, blev han med det samme mindet om sidste nat og særligt om de forfærdelige skrig, som havde holdt ham vågen hele natten. Mon han nogensinde ville komme til at føle sig hjemme på familiens landsted igen? Der var efterhånden så mange dårlige minder overalt fra det sidste, forfærdelige år.

Draco kiggede ud af vinduet og ud på gårdspladsen, hvor skumringen var ved at sænke sig. En krage sad på den lukkede smedejernslåge ved indkørslen. Kragen udstødte et par hæse skrig, hvilket mindede ham om Bellatrix' veltilfredse kaglen, dengang for et år siden, hvor han tog mørkets mørke på selvsamme gårdsplads. Han huskede tydeligt den intense, brændende fornemmelse på huden og den sødlige lugt af brændt kød. Det var Bellatrix, der havde brændemærket ham, denne skæbnesvangre nat sidste sommer. Det hele havde virket uhyggeligt, nærmest okkult. Han havde været omringet af maskerede dødsgardister, klædt i sort. I midten af kredsen var et flammende bål, som kastede flakkende skygger hen på de to store gargoiler af marmor, som flankerede smedejernsporten. Bella havde kaglet ekstatisk under hele seancen. Hun havde stået halvt, lukkede øjnene og et ekstatisk, frydefuldt smil. Hans egen mor var ikke dødsgardist, og derfor bar hun som den eneste ikke maske. Hun stod bare og kiggede på med et tomt og opgivende blik, hendes ansigtsudtryk var som hos en fange i Azkaban på vej mod henrettelse. Selv havde Draco følt sig stolt og voksen, da smerten fra mørkets mærke var aftaget. Nu var han på vej til at blive en mørketroldmand - en af dem, man skulle frygte. Merlin, sikke en idiot han havde været. Sikke en kæmpe tåbe! Nu hadede han det fordømte mærke intenst og inderligt. Kunne han dog bare have skruet tiden tilbage, så han aldrig havde fået den hæslige tatovering. Men jo mere han tænkte over det, desto mere var han overbevist om, at han aldrig rigtig havde haft et frit valg i den henseende.

Draco trængte til et eller andet at dulme nerverne med. Han gik hen til den store, antikt udseende globus, åbnede den og fyldte et glas med ildwhiskey. Herefter bundede han glasset og nød den brændende fornemmelse i halsen. Et glas var tilstrækkeligt til at få en ro og en varme til at brede sig i kroppen. Selvom han mest af alt havde lyst til at fortsætte med at bunde ildwhiskey til han segnede, stoppede han efter det første glas. Han ville få brug for at være vågen og klar i nat.

Globussen blev lukket igen, og herefter pegede Draco med sin tryllestav hen mod sin kommode og åbnede skufferne på skift, indtil han endelig fandt hvad han ledte efter, et par forlængede ører! Så mumlede han reducio og puttede de formindskede ører i lommen. Bagefter pakkede han en lille taske med fornødenheder. Også den blev skrumpet. Han kunne ikke pakke mere, end det, der kunne være uset i lommerne efter en skrumpebesværgelse. Men omvendt vidste han ikke, hvornår han ville se landstedet igen, så det var med at udvælge de rette ting. Omsider var han klar! Han forlod værelset og bevægede sig atter mod Hermiones fløj.

Draco stirrede længselsfuldt på døren til det værelse, hvor Hermione blev holdt fanget. Han håbede på, at hun ville være klar til at flygte senere i nat, når han, om alt gik vel, fik adgang til hendes værelse. Han håbede også på, at hun ikke ville hade og foragte ham alt for meget. Han var smerteligt klar over, at han havde behandlet hende ganske forfærdeligt i årenes løb. Selvom hun var af mudderblodsafstamning, burde han have opført sig som en større person, eller i det mindste bare som en fuldblodstroldmand med et minimum af manerer. Den seneste og mest forfærdelige af hans handlinger var i det mindste gjort med ryggen mod muren, og, prøvede Draco at overbevise sig selv om, på den mest muligt skånsomme måde. Han havde med andre ord gjort en forfærdelig handling i den bedste mening, hvilket lød som en forfærdelig undskyldning. Han var udmærket klar over, at ingen som helst ville tro på hans selverklærede ædle motiver. Mørkets herre havde sikkert en tilsvarende historie om, hvordan han begik alle sine ugerninger med de bedste hensigter for øje. _Fuck!_

Draco prøvede at mande sig op igen. Nu var det ikke tid til at svælge i selvmedlidenhed. Der ville blive masser af tid senere, hvor han kunne sidde og have ondt af sig selv sammen med sin gode ven ildwhiskey. Han bevægede sig hen mod nabodøren til højre, som desværre også var låst. En del af dødsgardisterne var indkvarteret i denne fløj. På venstre side var der gevinst. Døren svingede op og afslørede et trangt og støvet værelse med en enkelt seng og en endnu mindre stol betrukket med det sædvanlige røde fløjlsbetræk. Lige overfor døren var et blyindfattet vindue med mosaikker forestillende en slytherinsk udseende slange. Der var et gustent lys på værelset fra de mange, grønne mosaikker, og vinduet havde udsigt lige ind i et stort træ. Værelset her var nok fravalgt som indkvartering på grund af de trange forhold og den manglende udsigt. Perfekt for ham!

Draco låste rummet indefra med en simpel besværgelse, satte sig ned, tog ørerne på og gav sig til at vente. Det varede ikke længe før han kunne høre klikken fra Narcissas stiletter på gangen. Han kunne høre hun stoppede midt på gangen og hviskede noget, som han mente lød som "Toujours pur".

De to hekse var sammen inde i rummet i lang tid. Draco begyndte at blive utålmodig. Det var kedeligt at sidde og vente, særligt når man ingenting kunne høre. Der var åbenbart benyttet en mere permanent form for muffliato besværgelse i rummet.

Endelig hørte han døren gå op, og han hørte igen lyden af klikkende hæle, som bevægede sig ned ad korridoren. Fri bane! Så var det tid til at handle hurtigt. Draco rejste sig hurtigt op og lyttede lidt bag døren, indtil han var sikker på at gangen var tom. Så åbnede han forsigtigt døren og gik hen mod Hermiones dør.

Netop som han stod foran døren til Hermiones fængsel, fløj døren på højre side op og en bistert udseende, tæt bygget mand med gråsprængt sort hår og skægstubbe trådte ud. Manden lyste op, da han fik øje på Draco.

"Malfoy! Det var heldigt jeg så dig nu. Vi er en mindre gruppe dødsgardister, som skal ud på en hemmelig mission. Du kan komme med os, vi mangler en fjerdemand. "

"Hr Lestrange. Du ved jeg altid er klar til at udføre mørkets Herres befaling." løj Draco og prøvede at lyde en del mere entusiastisk, end han følte sig. Indeni bandede han. Rudolphus Lestrange påtog sig altid de mest dumdristige opgaver, og nu var han tvunget til at følge med. Han var heldig, hvis han var i live til at befri Hermione en gang meget sent i nat.

"Hvilken mission skal vi udføre, Lestrange?" spurgte Draco, med hvad han håbede på var en henkastet stemme.

Rudolphus Lestrange smilede arrogant, så man kunne se alle hans gulnede tandstumper.

"Hvilken del af ordet hemmelig mission er det, du ikke forstår, Draco? Det er kun den absolutte inderkreds, der må få noget at vide." svarede han med en vigtig mine og tilføjede så:

"Men vi har brug for en til at holde vagt. Og så vidt jeg kan forstå, har Malfoy familien brug for at få et bedre omdømme hos mørkets fyrste. Så kære nevø, det her er din chance for at forbedre dit omdømme!"

Draco nikkede kort.

"Godt, kom med"

Ved Salazars skæg, hvorfor kunne han for en gangs skyld ikke være lidt heldig? Han havde været så tæt på at slippe væk, så tæt på! Men selvfølgelig skulle ægteparret Lestrange lige bo på værelset ved siden af Hermiones. Og nu var han på vej ud på en mission ledet af hans stjernepsykopat til onkel, uden at have nogen som helst ide om, hvor de skulle hen eller hvor farligt det ville blive. _Virkelig 'fantastisk'!_

De bevægede sig hen ad den skumle korridor, ud af det pompøse indgangsparti og ud på gårdspladsen, hvor to dødsgardister, Dolohov og Macnair, stod og ventede. I det fjerne tudede en ugle. Det var stadig tidligt på foråret, og i månelyset lignede de nøgne træer omkring landstedet massive og langlemmede kæmper. Draco gøs.

De fløj på koste hen over den måneskinsbelyste skov, indtil de fandt et passende sted, hvorfra de kunne spektraltransferere. Draco vidste ikke, hvor de skulle hen, og måtte gribe fat i en af de tre andre. Han landede perfekt på begge fødder nær en trailerpark i udkanten af en stor skov. Ved siden af campingvognene kunne han se flere muggler maskiner med to hjul, sæde og styr. Han mente, at det måtte være det, mugglerne kaldte motorcykler. Der var et skilt nær vejen med teksten: Galloway Forest Park.

Det med at spektraltransferere, havde altid faldet ham let, på samme måde som flyvning på koste og quidditch faldt ham let. Han smilte ved sig selv, når han tænkte på Hermiones spæde forsøg med spektraltransferens, det sidste år de begge gik på Hogwarts. Når hun ikke kunne læse sig til al teori i en bog, blev hun hurtigt utryg. Han gav sig til at fantasere om at flyve med halsbrækkende fart på sin Pretissimo med Hermione siddende bagved klamrende sig fast til ham. Fantasien blev hurtigt skudt ned igen, da han kom til at tænke på, hvad han næsten lige havde gjort mod hende. Hun ville sikkert flygte fra ham, så snart hun fik muligheden. Og hvem kunne bebrejde hende det? Han var et monster. Det laveste afskum. En fucking voldtægtsforbryder.

Ud af campingvognene trådte flere mænd med et lidt usoigneret udseende og læderveste. Draco rynkede på næsen. Han genkendte en stor, langlemmet mand med fedtet gråt hår og bakkenbarter. Fenris gråryg! Manden, der havde lavet en varulv ud af Remus Lupin. Det var altså varulve, de skulle mødes med. Draco vidste godt, at mørkets herre havde en alliance med varulvene, men alligevel kunne det let gå galt. Varulvene var kendt for at have et voldsomt temperament, og mange møder var i tidernes løb endt i meget uskønne masseslagsmål. Det var åbenbart også, hvad Lestrange havde tænkt, for Draco fik til ordre at gemme sig i nogle buske tæt på. Såfremt hele situationen nedsmeltede i et kaotisk virvar, som når Neville forsøgte sig med at brygge eliksirer, skulle han kaste den størst mulige Mosmordre, og dernæst skynde sig at hente forstærkning fra de andre dødsgardister på Malfoy landstedet.

Heldig blev der ikke behov for at kaste en Mosmordre, for mødet gik tilsyneladende godt. Fra sin plads bag busken kunne Draco se, at alvorlige ting blev diskuteret, men heldigvis var stemningen rolig. Efter nogen tid blev stemningen lettere. Varulvene tog nogle dåseøl frem, som de delte rundt til de tre dødsgardister, som høfligt klemte et par slurke ned af dette rædderlige mugglerbryg. Dernæst var der afslappet latter og rygklapperi. Det lignede, at der blev uddelt hilsner og sagt farvel, hvorefter de tre dødsgardister bevægede sig hen mod stedet i skoven, hvor Draco uset ventede og holdt øje.

"Fucking barbarer", snerrede Rudolphus, da han nåede hen til Draco. "Ingen manerer, intet mådehold. Lever i et hul i jorden og drikker og horer dagen lang! Det er godt, at det store slag bliver indenfor få dage, så vi snart slipper for at omgås det pak! Mørkets herre har fundet ud af, at pisseirriterende Potter er ude efter nogle skjulte genstande. Og når Potter har fundet frem til næste genstand, så slår vi til."

Draco følte sig overbevist om, at Lestrange havde talt over sig i sin ophidselse over at han, som dødsgardist og medlem af en af de hellige 28 familier, skulle omgås dette afskum. Det så også ud som om Lestrange selv pludselig indså, at han havde sagt for meget, for lige efter snerrede han:

"Og hvis du ved, hvad der er godt for dig, Malfoy, så holder du din kæft med hvad du har set her til aften, særligt overfor din lille mudderblods finke."

"Hun er ikke min.." begyndte Draco, men tog sig i det. For rent faktisk _var _Hermione hans lille mudderblods _'finke'_, i hvert fald ifølge Mørkets Herres ordre. Han kunne næppe have fået en opgave, der ville have gjort ham mere upopulær blandt de øvrige dødsgardister. Virkelig en genistreg fra ham-der-ikke-må-nævnes. Han måtte og skulle bare have sig selv og Hermione ud herfra.

De spektraltransfererede tilbage til skoven udenfor landstedet, og fløj ind til gårdspladsen på koste. De efterlod kostende ved den ventende husalf, og gik alle tre ind gennem landstedets imponerende hovedindgang til den store hall med de fire krystal lysekroner og et kæmpemæssigt maleri af landstedets nulevende Malfoy familie.

Draco gik i retning af familiefløjen, indtil han ikke længere kunne høre de tre andre dødsgardister. Så ventede han et lille stykke tid endnu, hvorefter han sneg sig tilbage mod gæstefløjen gennem det natmørke landsted. Det var nu sent på natten og forhåbentlig sov alle med undtagelse af de dødsgardister, der holdt vagt udenfor, rundt om landstedet.

Han fandt Hermiones dør, svingede sin tryllestav foran døren, mens han mumlede _'toujours pur'_ og håbede på det bedste. Det virkede! Døren gik op! Inde på sengen sad Hermione med benene trukket op under sig og helt røde øjne.

"Hermione", hviskede han. "Skynd dig at finde dine ting, vi er nødt til at gå nu!"

Draco turde ikke lukke døren, han var bange for, at de ikke ville kunne komme ud igen, hvis koden var en anden indefra end udefra. Det var klart, at de nu var i en temmelig udsat position med døren stående åben ud mod gangen.

Hermione blev siddende på sengen med ludende skuldre og kiggede ned på sine hænder.

"Draco! Jeg troede du havde glemt vores aftale. Hvorfor gik der så lang tid."

Hendes stemme rystede lidt. Hun lignede en, der lige havde haft et sammenbrud. Draco blev nervøs. De havde ikke tid til det her, ikke nu! Hun kunne altid græde ud senere hos Pothead og Væslet. Lige nu gjaldt det om at komme uset af sted, og det i en fart, så de ikke pludselige befandt sig på den forkerte side af en avada kedavra besværgelse.

Men på nuværende tidspunkt nyttede det ikke at skynde på hende, det var tydeligt at se. Han gik hen til hende og tog hendes hånd. Hendes krop gav et sæt og hun kiggede op på ham med forskrækkede øjne. Han holdt hendes blik fast, og langsomt begyndte hun at slappe af, som om hun kom op til overfladen efter en nærdrukning. Pludselig kunne han se det sædvanlige årvågne og intelligente blik vende tilbage i hendes store, smukke, brune øjne. Hun slap hans hånd, rejste sig op og meddelte med sikker stemme:

"Jeg er klar nu!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9.**

**Middag for to.**

HPOV

Døren fløj op og ind trådte fru Malfoy. I samme øjeblik dukkede to husalfer op af ingenting med et lille foldebord, to stole, en fin lille dug og service. Det lille foldebord blev dækket virkelig fornemt med guldrandet porcelæn, krystalglas og gammeldags sølvtøj. Midt på bordet satte husalferne en krystalvase med hvide liljer. Alferne forsvandt igen og vendte straks tilbage med forretten, en suppe fyldt med blåmuslinger.

"Jeg tænkte, at vi kunne spise sammen, frøken Granger. Nu, hvor vi jo snart er i familie med hinanden." Hun rynkede på næsen og skar en lille grimasse, idet hun sagde ordet famile.

Den aristokratiske kvinde gjorde tegn til at Hermione skulle sætte sig ned. Herefter kastede hun omhyggeligt muffliato besværgelsen på alle vægge samt på loft og gulv.

Familieringen lå heldigvis godt og sikkert i hendes lomme. Hun havde lynhurtigt gemt den af vejen, i det samme døren gik op.

"Moules Marinères til forret, darling. Jeg håber, det falder i din smag. Vores husalfer skaffer friskfangede muslinger fra lokale fiskere i Southhampton."

"Det ser lækkert ud," svarede Hermione høfligt og smagte på den indbydende suppe. En ganske anden oplevelse end det hundeæde hun, Harry og Ron havde spist de sidste mange måneder.

En husalf dukkede igen op og fyldte vin i de to krystalglas.

"Chardonnay til forretten. På de fleste områder er vi troldmænd overlegne sammenlignet med mugglere, men god vin kan vi desværre ikke fremstille magisk. Flere alkymister har gennem årene forsøgt. Resultatet har været alt fra kedeligt til forfærdeligt."

_Ha! Helvede er frosset til! Den fornemme fuldblodsfamilie må ydmyge sig til at købe vin fra mugglerne_, tænkte Hermione, mens hun smilede høfligt.

Narcissa fortsatte med at konversere om forskellige emner, blandt andet om Malfoy familiens vinslot i Frankrig, de lokale vinbønder, sommerferier ved Rivieraen, deres problemer med at restaurere Malfoy landstedet på grund af de mange oldgamle forbandelser gemt i hemmelige rum og vægge. Hermione nikkede de rigtige steder og fortalte om sine ferier i Italien med familien og om hendes forældres arbejde som tandlæger, hvilket den blonde heks tydeligvis ikke anede, hvad var. Hun sørgede dog for ikke at fortælle noget som helst konkret om sine forældre.

Fru Malfoy var yderst høflig og venlig, til trods for den modvilje Hermione vidste at hun følte overfor hendes mugglerfamilie og blodstatus. Hendes manerer var ufejlbarlige.

MILF ville drengene i Hermines skoleklasse før Hogwarts have kaldt Narcissa. Til trods for at hendes søn var på Hermiones alder, lignede hun stadig en kvinde i sin bedste alder med sin porcelænsblege, glatte hud og slanke figur. Hun udstrålede altid skønhed og elegance. I dag var det platinblonde hår var sat op i en elegant frisure og hun bar en sort jumpsuit. Enkelt og smukt. Men Hermione bemærkede også de sorte rande der gemte sig bag et tykt lag make-up. Det var tydeligt, at de sidste par år havde været hårde ved hende.

_Så kan hun lære at lade være med at følge du-ved-hvem og hans diskriminerende fuldblods ideer, _tænkte hun vredt.

Hermione var klar over, at Fru Malfoy næppe kom forbi hendes fængsel for at hyggesnakke om sommerferier og vinslotte. Hun var en Malfoy, og dermed en Slytherin, og havde helt sikkert en dagsorden, som før eller siden måtte komme for en dag. I mellemtiden kunne Hermione bare sidde og nyde den helt utroligt lækre mad. Forretten var nu erstattet af coq au vin ledsaget af et glas kølig Pinot Noir. Lidt inde i hovedretten kom Dracos mor omsider til sagen.

Efter en lille pause i talestrømmen kiggede hun direkte på Hermione med sine isblå øjne og sagde:

"Jeg håber, du er klar over, at Draco aldrig selv ville have fundet på at forulempe dig på den måde. Han har lige så lidt frit valg i den henseende, som du har."

Hermione blev rød i kinderne og bemærkede syligt:

"Det må være hårdt for ham at blive tvunget til at lave et barn med en mugglerfødt heks."

Narcissa fnøs irriteret og sagde:

"Darling, det var ikke det, jeg mente. Der er ingen tvivl om, at jeg vil foretrække, at Draco finder en heks af passende familie, når han engang skal stifte familie. Malfoyfamilien er jo trods alt en af de 28 hellige familier, og vi har en lang og stolt stamtavle, som kan følges helt tilbage til Merlins tid. Men vi er jo ikke barbarer! Lucius og jeg har prøvet at opdrage Draco med manerer som passer sig for en troldmand af hans rang."

"Hvorfor er det så du og din familie følger en troldmand med en ideologi, som er det stik modsatte af alle jeres idealer?"

"Frøken Granger", sagde Narcissa med et dybt suk og så med et endnu mere bleg ud end sædvanligt, "jeg kom ikke her for at diskutere ham-som-ikke-må-nævnes' ideologier, dem hører jeg nok om resten af døgnets timer. Enhver med øjne i hovedet kan se, at Lucius og jeg.. at vi allerede er fortabte. Lucius har deltaget i.. utilgivelige ting. Vi er fanger i vores egen bolig, som en skønne dag går hen og bliver vores mausoleum. Men Draco er ung. Han har stadig en fremtid, hvis eller når mørkets fyrste en dag er væk."

Hermione havde ikke forventet denne form fra ærlighed fra denne normalt så kølige og fornemme kvinde. Hvad mon hun havde af insider viden om moralen og kampgejsten blandt dødsgardisterne?

Som om hun kunne læse Hermiones tanker, fortsatte hun:

"Det er ikke fordi, jeg tror, at kampen bliver afgjort lige foreløbig. Ej heller er det fordi, dødsgardisterne viser svaghedstegn.. Men en mand som Vol.. ham-som-ikke-må-nævnes. Hvis man studerer magiens historie, findes der flere af den type troldmænd. Flere karismatikere, som kæmper for en sag. De begår alle den samme fejl, de stopper ikke i tide. De bliver magtsyge, paranoide, behandler deres tilhængere ilde, og udkæmper en krig på flere fronter. Før eller siden vil sådan et imperium kollapse, enten indefra i form af oprør eller attentat, eller udefra, på grund af tiltagende og urealistisk tro på egne evner."

Hitler var igen den oplagte parallel, men Hermione fandt det ikke umagen værd at sige noget. Der var ufatteligt lille sandsynlighed for, at Narcissa anede hvem, en af de grusomste krigsherrer i det tyvende århundredes muggle Europa, var.

"Før eller siden falder mørkets herre. Og til den tid håber jeg, du ikke vil tænke ilde om Draco. Især ikke på grund af en gerning, som på ingen måde var ment som et personligt angreb på Dem, frøken Granger."

"Jeg bærer ikke nag overfor Draco. Ikke længere. Der er andre her, der har gjort mig langt mere fortræd." svarede hun og gøs, mens hun tænkte på flammer, forkullede lemmer og altomsluttende mørke.

"Du skal vide, at det vigtigste i mit liv er Draco. At sikre mig, at han overlever. Lucius og jeg, vi har allerede dømt os selv. Når krigen engang er overstået, kommer vi til at hensygne resten af vore dage i en fangekælder i Azkaban, hvis ikke mørkets fyrste får gjort det af med os, inden det kommer så vidt. Men Draco, han må og skal overleve!"

Den sidste sætning blev ledsaget af et stålsat blik.

"Jeg ved at Draco.. min søn.. vil komme til at kæmpe, det kan nok desværre ikke undgås," fortsatte hun, "men det, han har gjort mod dig, og kommer til at fortsætte med at gøre.. Hvis det bliver kendt, så vil Fønixordenen udslette ham, troldmandskrig eller ej."

Det var ganske rigtigt set, at Mørkets Herre på snedig vis havde underskrevet Dracos dødsdom. Imidlertid havde Hermione sine egne grunde til, at ville holde det, der var sket, hemmeligt. Når hun tænkte tilbage på hende og Dracos intime møde, blev hun varm i kroppen og blød i knæene. Hvis hun lukkede øjnene, kunne hun stadig forestille sig fornemmelsen af hud mod hud og den pirrende tunge. Åh, den tunge! Men det var jo helt forkert, for det der var sket, havde været _tvang_ og mod hendes vilje. Så hvad var det lige der var galt med hende? Hvorfor havde en del af hende nydt det? Og hvordan skulle kunne forklare sine blandede følelser omkring hele episoden. Var hun i virkeligheden masochist?

Hun kiggede op igen og hendes blik blev fanget af et par isblå og meget afventende øjne. Der var nu helt stille i værelset, og det var tydeligt, at Dracos mor sad og ventede på et svar.

Hermione følte sig træt langt ind i sjælen. Hun havde altid opfattet Narcissa som en isdronning, kølig, reserveret, distingveret. Optaget af dannelse og fuldblods ideer. Snobbet og optaget af, hvordan Malfoy familien tog sig ud. Den blonde, aristokratiske dame overfor hende var helt bestemt alle disse ting. Men hun var også et familiemenneske – en løvemor. Bag det kølige ydre var en varme, en passion og en uselviskhed, som kun var reserveret hendes nærmeste familie. Hun vidste ikke, om hun orkede, at lære flere sider af denne kvinde at kende. Det var meget nemmere, når hekse og troldmænd kunne deles op i gode og onde. Alle disse gråzoner gjorde livet så uendeligt kompliceret. Hvordan kunne denne kvinde på en og samme tid af hele sit hjerte tro på ideerne om fuldblodsslægternes overlegenhed og samtidig være så intelligent og tapper? Hermione ville helst bare hade hende, for al den smerte de indgroede ideer om rent blod havde påført hende selv og hendes nærmeste venner, i særdeleshed Harry, som var vokset op som forældreløs.

"Fru Malfoy", begyndte Hermione med mørk og opgivende stemme, "Du kan være helt rolig, jeg har ikke tænkt mig at sladre om din søn, hvis jeg engang skulle slippe ud herfra. Af flere forskellige årsager! Han har, modsat mange andre, ikke opført sig som.. en barbar. Imidlertid tvivler jeg på, at jeg nogensinde slipper ud herfra i live. Mine chancer er ikke gode."

"Men lige nu, frøken Granger, er du for værdifuld til at slå ihjel. Og det samme er Draco." sagde Narcissa og smilede stille.

De spiste desserten, crêpes suzette, i tavshed. Det var tydeligt, at hun allerede havde sagt det, hun kom for at sige. Hun ville sikre sig, at Fønixordenen ikke ville gå efter Dracos skalp for at have skændet et af medlemmerne af den gyldne trio.

Kort efter maden var hun gået igen, og et par husalfer havde ryddet det hele væk i en fart.

Hermione forventede, at Draco i løbet af aftenen ville komme og befri hende, og hun prøvede at forberede sig så godt hun kunne. Egentlig var det ret nemt at forberede sig, for hun havde ikke rigtig nogen af sine ejendele hos sig – ej heller en tryllestav. I hjørnet af værelset stod et smalt, højt skab i mørkt, udskåret træ. Hun åbnede det, og konstaterede at nogen, sikkert Narcissa, havde fyldt det op med tøj i hendes størrelse. Det var elegant tøj, et par kjoler, nogle nederdele og skjorter, en silkekåbe, lidt nattøj. Hun smilede skævt ved sig selv, idet hun forestillede sig, hvordan Narcissa så ud en afslappet aften alene på landstedet. Hun ville med garanti ligne et rigtigt overklasseløg, selv når hun var afslappet klædt. Dette stod i skarp kontrast til Hermiones foretrukne beklædning en afslappet aften i gryffindortårnet: slidte joggingbukser og en sweatshirt, som var alt for stor. Hun kiggede på den nederste hylde og fandt (Merlin være lovet!) en lille bunke med sit eget tøj og sin grå kappe, som var vejr og vindafvisende, samt forhekset med en camouflagebesværgelse. Hvordan husalferne nogen sinde havde klaret at rense tøjet for blod og det, der var værre, ville for evigt være en gåde for hende. Der havde helt klart været stærk magi involveret.

Hermione tog straks sit tøj på, lagde kappen ved siden af sig på sengen og gav sig til at vente.

Og vente!

Ind imellem kunne hun svagt høre skridt på gangen, hvilket straks gav hende hjertebanken og fik hende til at sætte sig op. Men hver gang gik skridtene forbi.

Da hun kunne høre klokken på det store ur slå tolv, var hun for alvor ved at miste modet. Det bliver i hvert fald ikke i dag, sagde hun til sig selv, men turde heller ikke lægge sig til at sove. Det kunne selvfølgelig være, at Draco var optaget, og ikke kunne gå fra den opgave, han var blevet bedt om at udføre. Det kunne også være, at han endnu ikke vidste, hvordan han skulle låse døren op til hendes kammer. Det værste ville være, hvis han havde besluttet sig for at lade hende i stikken. Hun turde næsten ikke tænke tanken til ende.

Draco var på nuværende tidspunkt hendes eneste håb om at komme ud herfra i live, for det ville være en selvmordsaktion for Fønixordenen at slippe uset ind i dødsgardisternes højborg og befri hende. På trods af, at mange af Fønixordenens medlemmer var fra Gryffindor, ville de helt sikkert ikke være så dumme, at smide det hele sejren væk for at redde en enkelt heks. Kingsley Shacklebolt ville i hvert fald aldrig gå med til det.

Hun tænkte på, hvad Narcissa var villig til at gå igennem, for dem hun elskede, og mærkede samtidigt et smertefuldt stik i hjertet, da hun kom til at tænke på sine egne forældre. Åh, hvor hun savnede dem lige nu. Hvor hun dog ønskede at hun havde dem hos sig. Især nu, hvor hun blev holdt til fange af fjender, som anså hende for at være det laveste afskum på jorden, bare på grund af hendes blodstatus. Hun ville aldrig skamme sig over hvor hun kom fra. Aldrig! Lige nu værkede hendes krop og hun følte sig syg. Selvom nogen (Snape?) tydeligvis havde gjort sig umage med at hele de værste skader fra dolorosoforbandelsen, kunne hun stadig mærke dens eftervirkninger. Hun var mat i hele kroppen, træt, mørbanket og følte sig helt til rotterne. Desværre var hendes forældre lige nu i Australien og levede i lykkelig uvidenhed om hendes eksistens. Hun havde udført en obliviate på dem for at beskytte dem mod, at mørkets herre ville angribe dem for at ramme hende. Hun følte sig helt alene på det lille kammer, som var fyldt med bøger om fuldblodsslægternes overlegenhed og helt alene i verden. Hun ville gerne synke hen i søvn og glemsel, men turde ikke, af skræk for de mareridt hun ville blive plaget af, når hun lukkede øjnene. Helt stille sad hun på sengen og omfavnede sig selv, med tårerne trillende ned af kinderne, da det pludselig igen puslede ved døren.


End file.
